Break me Down
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: Summoned to a 'party' Severus finds Hermione's been captured and brutally tortured, at her request he hides her in his home in hopes that she can heal and truly survive-mature content-rape theme- sensitive readers move on-very graphic-a/u
1. Chapter 1

Severus walked up the grand staircase to the main entrance of Malfoy Manor. He had been summoned to attend a celebration dinner in honor of Voldemort. Severus knew Voldemort was not in a celebratory mood, it was Bellatrixs idea to entertain him with a distraction. Voldemort was in search of the elder wand and his fury grew everyday he found no leads on it.

Severus paused upon entering the mansion and caught his composure. A pungent odor attacked him, it was the smell of blood, alcohol, and sex. He really should have known, with Bellatrix being the composer of such an idea, that it was by no means just a party. The aroma was accompanied by women's screams, drunken laughter, and loud music. Severus followed the commotion to the banquet hall and was grateful he was wearing a mask to hide the pure disgust at what he saw.

He stepped over the body of a dead muggle, others were being tortured at the amusement of a death eater, many death eaters were passed out with a bottle of fire whiskey in their hands, a band of house elves were playing their instruments by the fireplace, and Severus spotted Voldemort at the head of the table not paying attention to any of it. Severus walked down the table and came upon Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had someone sprawled across the table and was thrusting into them without mercy.

All Severus could see of the poor woman were her nude legs limply, dangling over the edge of the table. Lucius' robes blocked his view of her body. Her legs were covered in bruises, scratch marks, and were smeared with blood, dirt, and Merlin knows what else. The woman wasn't moving at all and Severus reached down, gripping her ankle to find a pulse.

"Not fucking a corpse are you, Malfoy?" Severus growled. Lucius looked back at him and glared.

"Bugger off, Snape! It's still breathing!" Lucius snapped and took a swig from the bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. Severus continued down the table to Voldemort.

"My Lord," Severus greeted Voldemort with a bow of the head. Voldemort looked to him with a questioning look and Severus slipped off his mask. Voldemort gave him a weak smile upon recognition.

"Severus, sit" Voldemort replied.

"Forgive me Lord if I decline, no telling what I may sit in," Severus replied, giving Lucius a glare over his shoulder.

"Understandable," Voldemort replied and took a deep breath.

"Does something trouble you, My Lord, even on a…frivolous…night such as this?" Severus asked. Voldemort laughed.

"That is why I like you Severus, you are not as…sinful as the rest of these heathens. You are above the rape, the filth, the gluttony, and the drinking as I am. You are a more refined killer, none of this impresses us. I've more important things to take care of!" Voldemort growled.

"You are the Dark Lord, order all of this to desist if your interest in it has waned," Severus replied. Voldemort shook his head.

"No, let them be entertained and distracted from me for one night. I will have my way with the lot when they are hungover," Voldemort replied. Severus smirked.

"Besides, Lucius does have a fantastic wine selection and I did have some fun this evening ," Voldemort replied. Severus nodded.

"And what was that my Lord?" Severus asked.

"I got to torture Harry Potter," Voldemort grinned. Severus smiled at him.

"How so?" He asked. Voldemort took a sip of wine before explaining.

"Potter has no control of his own mind, I have this direct connection to him. It was how I tricked him into going to the ministry those years ago," Voldemort said. Severus nodded.

"Right," Severus replied.

"Well, the town Bellatrix decided to raid was the home town of one Hermione Granger," Voldemort replied. Severus nodded but his heart lept.

"Potters friend," He stated and Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, they captured her and brought her to me," Voldemort smiled.

"And you used the cruciatus on her?" Severus questioned.

"Oh no, something much more sublimely physical. She's so young and was so pure. The pleasure was that much more intense knowing Harry got to see every bit of it, all the way up until she lost her spark," Voldemort said. Severus faked a smile.

"Lost her spark?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I had her first and then let the death eaters have her. She fought long and hard until Greyback got his claws on her," Voldemort laughed.

"Did he bite her?" Severus asked. Voldemort shook his head.

"She was too old for him for that, he seemed to have enjoyed beating her senseless though," Voldemort replied.

"Where is she now?" Severus replied.

"Lucius has her again," Voldemort replied. Severus' blood ran cold. 'That was her?' he questioned himself.

"I see," Severus said. Voldemort nodded.

"But that was hours ago and I am back to square one," Voldemort replied.

"What is it that occupies your mind now?" Severus asked.

"The Elder wand," Voldemort replied.

"I thought that was a bedtime story to teach children morals," Severus replied.

"Oh no It is quite real, I just have to find who owned it last," Voldemort answered.

"I would talk to wand makers, if it were real they should know how to find it," Severus said.

"I have Olivander downstairs in the dungeon," Voldemort answered.

"What of the wand maker out of Knockturn alley? The wand may not even be in this country if it truly changes hands the way to story says it does," Severus replied. Voldemort eyes went wide.

"Very true Severus, thank you," Voldemort said and got to his feet. He excused himself and went to the dungeons with no idea that Severus was lying. Severus knew exactly where the elder wand was, safely in the hands of Dumbledore.

Severus looked toward Lucius. He waited and watched. Lucius eventually got off the woman and Severus looked her over. It was true. Hermione lay on the table, her eyes looking off vacantly into nothing. Her poor body was in bad shape. Severus saw a distinct hand shaped bruise around her throat, bruises around her biceps where someone had been holding her very tightly, her lip was busted, she had a black eye, there were claw marks all over her body, bruises littered her skin even her breasts, and between her legs was a bloody mess. Severus felt nothing but guilt looking at her. The guilt drove him to document every mark on her violated body so he would know the pain she went through and how he failed her.

Severus barely spoke to the girl but she was a child, a student of Hogwarts, and it was his job as a teacher and as a spy for the Order of the phoenix he should have known ahead of time. He should have had her moved to safety. The voices of reason in his head argued the truth that it wasn't his fault, that Bellatrix had picked the town at random, that he didn't know about this little soirée until he had been summoned, and even if he hadn't of been at an Order meeting and gotten there earlier he still wouldn't have been able to save her from the rape. He also had a cover to protect. Not matter how true it was he still felt responsible.

Severus waited until well into the hours of daylight when every Death eater had retired or passed out to make his move. He quietly walked over to her, no one had touched her since Lucius, Severus was sure he would have killed anyone that did. He put a hand to her cheek, her skin was freezing and Severus checked again for a pulse. When he found one he took off his robe and picked her up. He wrapped her in it. He picked up her near lifeless body and carried her outside, careful not to wake or disturb anyone. He was determined to get her out of there unseen and play the fool as to her whereabouts when asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus carried Hermione gently in his arms as he entered his home in Spinners End. He wanted to get her cleaned up before taking her to Hogwarts. He carried her to the guest room. He set her down on the bed and went to his personal lab to grab an arm full of potions. When Severus returned Hermione was sitting up on the edge of the bed, still looking off into space. Severus set all the potions on the dresser by the door and pulled his wand from his robes.

Hermione didn't move as Severus peeled his robe off of her. He said several spells to vanish away the filth and blood from her body. He then grabbed a potion and looked to her. He began to pour the potion over her skin. His finger grazed her skin and Hermione jumped at the physical contact with a whimper.

"I'm sorry," Severus quickly whispered and held his hands where she could see them. He waited a moment before reaching out to pour the rest of the bottle over her.

Hermione held her arms tightly around herself as the potion seeped into her wounds, soothed them, and they began to heal slowly. Severus sat next to her and began to pour the liniment over her shoulders and it rolled down her back. Hermione's body began to shake and she began to sob. She leaned forward and lay against his leg. Severus emptied the bottle over her back and pulled his robe back up over her. He stood and reached for another bottle of the potion, he set it next to her.

"I'm going to draw you a bath, best use this over your stomach and arms, werewolf scratches, full moon or not, are easily infected," Severus told her, grabbed a few of the bottles, and walked into the guest bathroom.

Severus sat on the edge of the claw foot tub and turned the nobs. As water cascaded into the porcelain basin Severus added potions to the mix. A potion to sooth aching muscles, a potion to help with her nether regions, a potion to help her skin, a painkiller that was best absorbed through the skin, and a special lavender mixture to help her sleep comfortably. Once it was well mixed and ready Severus went back to the bedroom.

Hermione had used the potion on herself and looked up at him. Severus held the door open for her. She shook her head.

"I can't walk…it…hurts," Her lips quivered as she whispered. Severus came over and picked her up, keeping the fabric between them. He carried her to the tub. He set her in feet first and pulled a small table up next to the tub.

"Soaps and sponges," He pointed to the items on the table.

"I'll see if I can't find you some clothes," Severus told her and stood. Hermione didn't move, she just sat back against the tub. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her alone with a tub full of water but he didn't want to push her either. He took a deep breath and went in search of clothes.

Severus found an old trunk of his mother's clothes from when she was young in his attic and brought it down to the guest room. He heard heavy breathing, crying, and sloshing water from the bathroom and Severus walked to the doorway. He dropped the trunk and ran to the tub. The water was red with blood and Hermione had a hard loofah sponge in her hand. She was scrubbing herself raw, between her legs and other places on her body.

Severus came up behind her and reached into the water and grabbed her hand pulling it away from herself.

"Miss Granger, don't!" Severus said. Hermione tried to free her hand from his grasp but she just didn't have the strength. She cried and hung her head.

"You're not the one who's filthy," He said and Hermione looked up at him. He was able to pull the sponge from her hand and tossed it aside. Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and recited a healing spell to heal the injuries she had given herself. He reached down and pulled the plug on the water. The water drained and Severus looked to her.

"We can try this again later," Severus said and reached for a towel. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Hermione spoke.

"It's not your fault, Miss Granger," Severus told her and helped her to her feet. Hermione tried to stand on her own but she couldn't hold herself up, everything still hurt. Severus caught her and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tucked her under the sheets.

"Sleep, Miss Granger and later I will take you back to Hogwarts," Severus said. Hermione suddenly found the energy to sit up and grab his arm.

"Please don't!" She begged. Severus sat on the bed and gave her a questioning look.

"Please, I don't want anyone to know about this, to see me like this, I can't…" She cried.

"Miss Granger, Potter knows what's happened to you. Voldemort made sure he knew," Severus said. Hermione shook her head.

"Please Professor, let me stay here just a little longer and don't…don't tell anyone I'm here," Hermione said.

"Alright, you can stay here as long as you want," Severus told her, Hermione smiled through her tears and slowly laid back down. Severus went to stand up but Hermione stopped him again.

"Please, just until I fall asleep?" she asked. Severus sighed and nodded. He sat on the bed and she curled up and clutched tightly at the blankets. She cried quietly and quickly fell asleep.

Severus reached out and grazed her cheek. When she didn't respond Severus got up and walked to the trunk. He pulled it to the end of the bed and opened it. He found his mother's school uniform and her casual clothes from when she was in school. Severus used his wand to freshen them up and laid them out on the dresser. He left the trunk open and walked out into the hallway. Hermione didn't want anyone to know where she was and Severus was going to comply but had a meeting with Albus to get to.

Severus climbed up to Albus' office, his thoughts on Hermione. He hoped leaving her by herself was alright. He was distracted as he entered the office of the Headmaster.

"Ah, Severus" Albus greeted from his desk. Harry was sitting at the desk, he whipped around, and looked at the Potions master.

"Please tell me you found her!" Harry said. Severus gave him a confused glare.

"What are you talking about Potter?" He snapped.

"Hermione! Voldemort had her last night, doing awful things to her! You had to of found her," Harry yelled desperately, standing before Severus.

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, I was not aware I was supposed to be looking for her," Severus answered.

"You didn't see her there? Then he's still got her, you have to find her!" Harry shouted, grabbing Severus' shoulders. Severus reached up, gripped Harry's hands, and removed them.

"Calm yourself, Potter. I will do what I can," Severus growled.

"Do what you can?" Harry snapped and shoved Severus.

"Boy!" Severus snarled, bringing his wand to Harry's throat.

"Impetuous, just like your father! You think yelling at me will find her any quicker!" Severus replied and Harry didn't move.

"Stop snarling about my father and go save Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"And what exactly are YOU doing to save YOUR friend!" Severus replied, knowing it was a low blow but he wanted Harry out of his face.

"Gentlemen, that is enough!" Albus intervened, standing from his seat.

"Harry as Severus said, he will do what he can, best leave him to it. Why don't you find the Weasleys and have a spot of lunch," Dumbledore suggested. Harry snorted before shaking his head and walking out the door.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that, he's liable to try flying straight down Voldemort's throat," Albus replied. Severus said nothing and walked up to the desk.

"He's looking for your wand, the elder wand, I set him to looking to wand makers outside the country I don't know how long that will take him, but he has Olivander in the Malfoy's dungeon. You can send a house elf after him. The wards are not that sophisticated," Severus said. Dumbledore nodded.

"And about Miss Granger," Severus began. Albus shook his head.

"Don't let Harry bother you, just discretely ask ar-"

"I have her," Severus interrupted. Albus looked at him with a confused expression.

"Did you not just tell Mr. Potter you didn't?" Albus asked. Severus nodded.

"She's asked me not to tell anyone, they've done a number on her Albus and I think it would be best to grant her wish. Let her stay with me so she can have some peace and quiet. Where she can take her time to heal and not have Potter and Weasley up her arse 24-7," Severus said. Albus listened and nodded.

"Agreed, let her stay with you as long as she needs but encourage her to come back for school," Albus said.

"You won't tell Potter?" Severus asked. Albus shook his head.

"This will stay between us," Albus said. Severus nodded.

"Then I will be getting back to tend to her," Severus told him.

"Thank you Severus," Albus told him and Severus headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and found she could only get one to open very much. She looked around to see she had been sleeping in a large comfortable bed. She was lying on her side, facing a wall that had an antique looking dresser against it. Hermione had no idea where she was. She didn't move she just studied what she could see from her position. There was a small nightstand next to the bed, a doorway that led off to the left, the dresser, to the right of the dresser was another door, and sitting in the surface of the dresser were several empty and full potions bottles.

Then Hermione remembered, she remembered those bottles being poured over her and then she flashed back, She remembered Voldemort on top of her, the others, and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She went to get out of the bed to run to the bathroom and became aware of two things. She was nude and every muscle in her body burned as she moved. She barely got to the edge of the bed in time to at least vomit on the floor and not the bed.

Hermione held a hand to her mouth when she finished and began to sob. She pushed herself back up onto the bed and sat up. She looked around the room, the walls were charcoal grey and the trim was black with heavy wooden doorways, she guessed the house was Victorian. She wiped her eyes as she looked over the armoire against the wall opposite of the bed. There was also a desk on the right side of the bed and the desk sat next to a bay window. The blankets on the bed were black and grey and the curtains were black. It was a room she guessed it would be very easy to fall asleep in.

"Where am I?" She muttered aloud. She tried to think of the night before but she kept seeing those men, those animals on top of her, holding her, hitting her, clawing at her,…raping her. She was shaking as she tried to pull herself away from those thoughts. She felt so cheap, so filthy.

Hermione's head shot up when she remembered.

"Professor Snape!" She said. She was in professor Snape's house. She listened to the house, it was silent. Either he wasn't home or not making much noise. Hermione took deep breathes to try and calm herself. She also needed to build the courage to get up off the bed, she had to pee.

Hermione took a breath and scooted to the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and put a hand on the dresser as she got on her feet. She used the furniture to support herself as she took baby steps to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, she knew Professor Snape had to of gotten an eyeful the night before but she needed some shred of dignity.

Severus walked into his house. After talking to Albus he had gone to Hermione's home. It had been burnt to the ground and he found no sign of her parents. Severus paused when he heard movement upstairs. He made his way to the guest room. He lightly knocked as he opened the door. He raised an eyebrow when he found the bed to be empty. He saw the mess on the floor and began to worry. He vanished it with his wand and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked before speaking.

"Miss Granger?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at the door, she was done using the toilet she just hadn't gathered the strength to get back up.

"Professor Snape?" She called back.

"Yes, are you alright?" He asked. Hermione thought about it and she buried her face into her hands. The head of Slytherin house, the meanest, snidest man she had ever dealt with on a daily basis was being nice to her.

"N…No!" She cried.

"May I come in?" He asked. Hermione looked up to the door and around herself.

"One moment," She sniffed. There was a black towel hanging on a rack beside her, she took it and wrapped it around her.

"Alright," She said. Professor Snape stepped in, a hand over his eyes, and Hermione gave him a small laugh through her tears.

"Well, you can laugh that's more than I was expecting," He replied, staying by the door.

"Are you feeling ill?" Severus asked.

"I did earlier, I'm sorry," Hermione answered.

"I've already taken care of it, there's nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't walk this morning, how are you moving now?" Severus asked, keeping his hand over his eyes. Hermione wanted to tell him to take his hand down but she also didn't want to be seen at all.

"I'm so sore, I can't step more than a few inches," Hermione said.

"I'll draw you another bath, it will help. If you promise not to hurt yourself again," Severus offered. Hermione looked to the tub.

"Alright…you can take your hand down if you want," Hermione said. Severus took it down and opened his eyes. He immediately averted his eyes and turned away from her. He took the bottles from the window sill he had set them in earlier.

Hermione watched as Severus added the water and the potions. Severus glanced up at her and did a double take with shock written on his face.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Your right eye has gotten worse, a lot worse. May I?" Severus asked, holding his wand up. Hermione nodded and Severus got up and knelt down in front of her. He used silent spells and found her eye socket to be fractured.

"This may hurt," Severus said and offered her his hand. Hermione gripped it and Severus thought another spell. The bone reset itself and Hermione clenched his hand as she squealed out in pain. Her vision went spotty for a moment.

"Bullocks!" Hermione breathed as the pain faded and relief replaced it.

"My apologizes, I need to check for other breaks," Severus said. Hermione nodded, Severus checked her over and didn't find any breaks.

"Your pelvic bone and a few vertebrae are out of place, but no breaks," Severus said.

"Are there spells to fix that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you need to be either standing or lying on your stomach," Severus said. Hermione grabbed the sink next to her and got up. Severus cast the spell and Hermione felt the most relief in her lower back and hips.

Hermione held the towel to her as Severus turned around to turn the water off.

"The water may be hot but its best to get in it as soon as you can and soak in it until the water gets cold. Then you can refill the tub to take an actual bath, the soaps and sponges are here," Severus said and pointed everything out. Hermione nodded. Severus reached down and took the hard sponges with him.

"I'll be downstairs, if you need anything just call. When you are done, I'll show you the kitchen so you can get yourself some food," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

Severus shut the door behind him but he lingered in the bedroom. He had a bad feeling about leaving her alone.

Hermione set the towel aside and walked to the tub. She sat on the side and put her foot in the water. She had to take a minute to adjust to the heat but she slowly sank below the surface. Hermione fell back against the porcelain and looked around the bathroom. The bathroom matched the bed room. The ceilings were angled and were black, the flat walls were black and charcoal striped, the floor tiles were black and grey checkers, all the porcelain was black with silver hardware. The house was everything and nothing like what Hermione thought Snape's house would be like.

Hermione took a deep breath as the heat began to sooth her body. She looked up to the deep window that was cut into the angled ceiling above her. The window was open and the black sheer curtains were gently swaying in the summer breeze.

Hermione began to think of what happened the day before. A thousand what ifs ran through her head of how she could have stopped it, how much harder she should have fought, how she should have made them kill her than have her like that. She could barely stand the thought of herself. She didn't even know what happened to her parents, if they were killed because she got captured. She couldn't stomach the thought of looking Harry in the eyes again. He knew what she let those animals do to her. There was also the possibility of seeing or facing any of her rapists. Their greedy eyes looking at her, knowing what they did to her, and what they could do again. 'I can't live like this,' Hermione thought to herself.

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she looked back to made sure the door was still closed. Hermione sank completely beneath the water's surface without intention of coming back up. She held her breath and stared through the water. As her vision went black she barely comprehended a pair of hands reaching into the water and grabbing her.

Severus pulled her from the tub and she fell into his lap. He held her to him and used his wand to get her to cough up the water in her lungs. Hermione spit up the water and curled towards Severus. Severus picked her up and held her tightly to him. Hermione began to beat his chest but Severus didn't let her go. She screamed and she cried and Severus let her do whatever she had the strength to do.

"Miss Granger!" Severus said, looking down at her.

"I can't do this!" Hermione cried into his chest.

"So says the girl who set my robes on fire when she was eleven, stole ingredients from my store to create polyjuice potion in a girls lavatory, took on a werewolf, put together a secret club under the nose of Dolores Umbridge, and stayed by Harry Potters side come Dementors, Death Eaters, or Voldemort himself." Severus looked down to her and lifted her chin up to him.

"You are stronger than you think, Miss Granger," He told her. Hermione looked at him and tried to fight back the tears.

"How-" Hermione hid her face in her hands but Severus took them down.

"You begin by deciding not to let them own the rest of your life, You decide to heal and take all the time you need to do it. One step at a time," Severus told her. Hermione laid her head bad against his chest and Severus waited patiently for her.

After several moments of silence Hermione spoke.

"I don't even know what happened to my parents," She whispered. Severus brushed her hair back to look at her.

"How horrible would that be for them to find out you survived all that just to die here? Inches from being safe in their arms? We'll find them either way but first we have to find you," Severus said. Hermione looked up to him and drew a steady breathe.

"You're soaked…I'm sorry," Hermione said looking down at Severus' clothes.

"Do you want to finish your bath?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded. Severus lifted her right back up into the tub and knelt next to it.

"Now, can I trust you alone?" Severus asked. Hermione wiped her face and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"The only thing you have to be sorry for is how easily you're giving in right now," Severus told her. Hermione looked up to him and nodded.

"You're a Gryfindor for Merlins sake," Severus said. Hermione laughed and looked down at herself. Severus used his wand to warm the water back up and got to his feet.

"I'll be downstairs, you try to harm yourself again I'll know," He said and cast a ward on the room.

Severus walked to the door and just as he was about to shut it behind him he heard her.

"Thank you, Professor" She said to him. Severus didn't look back.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," Severus answered as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his library on a wooden daybed with Slytherin green upholstery with silver trim. He had been reading while Hermione bathed. It was becoming darker outside and Severus glanced up at the grandfather clock across the room. It wasn't nearly time for sunset. He looked out the window and saw a storm to be rolling in and it started to rain. With a wave of his hand the candles in the room lit and reached to the end table. He put on his reading glasses, a small pair of half-moon spectacles. He continued to read as the words became clear once again.<p>

Severus got through a few chapters before he heard a small laugh from the doorway. He looked over his glasses to see Hermione in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of denim pants and a loose fitting, off the shoulder white blouse that had a flower patter stitched along the bottom. Her hair was still wet and was slicked back and Severus noticed she was bare foot.

"And what exactly is so funny, Miss Granger?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Didn't know you wore glasses, they don't look bad or anything," she answered.

"I only wear them when I have to read by candle light," Severus answered her. Hermione nodded, her hands were shoved into her pockets.

"I didn't realize that shirt was that revealing, there are more in the trunk if that makes you uncomfortable," Severus said to her. Hermione shrugged.

"You've seen me more than naked Professor, it's fine," She said. She thought it was pretty and she liked it because it was baggy and didn't hug her body.

"When you're ready we can go to get you new clothes," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded again. Severus marked his page and got up.

Severus took her to the kitchen and Hermione was surprised. It was a very nice large kitchen. Again everything was black but there was a large fireplace with an over in it, a large island half table and half flat top stove. There was fresh fruit out in bowls, and the ingredients jars were full or food and spices instead of pickled animals and exotic remnants. There was a door off to the right that led to a green house that was attached to house. From what Hermione could see it was growing fresh ingredients.

"What are you hungry for?" Severus asked, pulling out a tall chair for her to sit at the island. Hermione shrugged as she sat down.

"French onion soup?" She suggested. Severus nodded and began to gather everything he needed.

Severus watched Hermione, she began to stare off again. Her arms began to absentmindedly reach up and cover her shoulders and Severus noticed she began to shake. She was thinking about it again and Severus couldn't just let her sink back into the darkness.

"Miss Granger, have you ever cooked before?" Severus asked. Hermione blinked from her trance and looked to him.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Severus repeated his question.

"Not really," She answered.

"Well, it's a lot like potions and you're going to help. So on your feet, go out into the green house and get two onions. I'm going to teach you to cook," Severus said. Hermione nodded and did as he asked.

Hermione paid attention and listened as Severus taught her how to cook the soup step by step. Hermione was actually starting to enjoy it as it kept her mind busy and this lesson was much more fun than one of his regular classes. Severus made sure to keep the physical contact to a minimum as they worked around each other.

Once their food was done Severus sat down across the corner from Hermione. He said one charm and the kitchen began to clean itself. Hermione began to eat and smiled at the first bite.

"That's amazing," She said as she covered her mouth.

"You are a natural learner," Severus told her. Hermione smiled as she continued to eat.

They ate in silence and when they had finished Severus took her back to the living room. Hermione wandered around the room, one wall was covered in books. A fire place on one side and windows on the other. There was a tall perch in the corner and on the perch was a solid black owl but it seemed odd. Hermione didn't know what kind of owl it was.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. Severus sat down on the day bed and picked up his book.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"What kind of owl is that?" Hermione asked.

"Jerold is a barn owl," Severus answered. Hermione looked back to him.

"But he's black aren't Barn owls tan and crème?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Dominantly," Severus told her.

"May I use him to send a letter to my parents and if he brings the letter back then I'll know," Hermione said. Severus looked at her and nodded.

"There is parchment, ink, and quills in that desk there," Severus motioned to the desk against the wall by the door. Hermione sat at the desk and began to write.

Severus watched as she wrote several letters, crumbling each one when she was dissatisfied with the message. Severus watched her throw away what had to be the tenth letter. He set his book back down and walked over to the desk. He bent down and picked up the letters.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Granger?" Severus asked. Hermione hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I-" Hermione sniffed and tried to blink back her tears. Severus tossed the used parchment into the hearth and walked back to the desk.

"I want to tell them I'm ok, but I can't tell them what happened, I don't want them to worry about me… that's if they are even still alive," Hermione wiped her eyes and Severus took the quill.

"Mom and Dad, I came back to the house, you were gone. I'm alright, I'm at one of my Professors house, write me back and give it to the owl. I want to see you," Severus spoke as he wrote.

"Sign it however you wish," Severus said and handed her the quill. Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you," She said and took the quill. She signed it and put it in an envelope. Severus took it and held it towards Jerold. The Owl flew over and snagged the envelope as he landed on Severus' arm.

"Open the window," Severus said. Hermione got up and opened the closest window. Severus cast a waterproof charm on Jerold and the owl flew out the window.

"Bloody hell," Severus said and rolled up his sleeve. Hermione shut the window and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Severus pulled up his sleeve to reveal puncture wounds from Jerold's claws. They began to bleed profusely and Hermione reached forward to catch the blood as it dripped from his arm.

"I wasn't wearing a glove," Severus said and raised his wand and healed the wounds. Hermione looked at the blood in her hands. Severus cleaned it off and returned to the daybed. Hermione looked around the room. There was a sofa across from the daybed. She sat down on it and them laid out across it.

Severus glanced up and watched as she fell asleep. He took his wand back out and said a charm over her as her eyes drifted shut. It was a charm to ward off nightmares.

"Sleep well, Miss Granger," Severus said and continued reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus set a large breakfast on the table before Hermione. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, and milk was ready to be ate. Hermione picked up her fork and was about to begin eating when a banging ran through the house from the front door. Hermione looked to Severus.

"Don't make a sound," Severus told her and went to the front door.

"SNAPE YOU BASTARD!" A man yelled from the door. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell makes you think you can pound on my door like that!" Severus snarled as he ripped the door open. Lucius pushed his way into the foyer.

Hermione recognized Lucius' voice and slowly got out of her seat. She could feel herself shaking as she looked around the room. She got down on the ground and hid behind the kitchen island as she listened to the two men.

"What do you want Malfoy!" Severus pushed him back, holding him in the foyer.

"That Granger girl, I know you took her! I went looking for her and she was gone!" Lucius growled.

"Did you ask your house elves? They may have thrown her out with the rest of the corpses in your house," Severus replied. Lucius shook his head.

"No she was alive I made sure of that," Lucius answered.

"Oh 'she'? Before you referred to her at 'it'," Severus replied. Lucius glared at him.

"Come off it Snape! Where is she?" Lucius demanded.

"What do you even want with her?" Severus asked, he put a hand on his hip to get it closer to his wand.

"I wasn't done with her!" Lucius told him. Severus' eyes went wide.

"I beg your pardon? What more could you have done? She was all but lifeless when I arrived!" Severus asked, his voice raised. Severus soon regretted asking that.

"The best part is the next day when their body is tender, sore, and stiff. Especially when they try to get away but they are just too weak. Oh the scream of agony she would have cried as I ripped her back open! Just thinking about it makes my heart race!" Lucius explained. Severus just blinked at him.

Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth. The pain she woke up with had been agonizing enough, the thought of anyone touching her, more than Professor Snape had, was gut wrenching.

"Then you heal them, tend their wounds, give them a glimmer of hope, before doing it all over again! Then when they become completely numb to it and you've ruined them, set them free. If they ever do manage to have sex again, they will always think of you!" Lucius smiled as he went on. Severus continued to blink as he stared at Lucius.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Severus said plainly.

"Not until you give her back!" Lucius replied.

"I don't have her you sick, sick bastard!" Severus reacted getting more pissed off by the moment.

"She's here and I will find her!" Lucius tried to push past Severus again. Severus raised his wand and pointed it in Lucius' face.

"You take one more step into my home and I will curse you beyond your wildest nightmares," Severus threatened in a quiet voice. Lucius looked to him and thought about it. He knew Severus had an aptitude for curses.

"Perhaps something that will make you numb?" Severus asked, pointing the wand to Lucius' crotch. Lucius raised his hands and took a step back.

"Now Severus," Lucius tried.

"How dare you barge into my home uninvited, not only call me a bastard, but accuse me of being a thief, and then spit such bile from your mouth that I am physically revolted!" Severus said as he walked Lucius backwards to the door.

"For the last time I do not know where Hermione Granger is and if I hear anything on this subject again it will be a very, very long time before you can have your fun with anyone," Severus said getting Lucius back out on the front step.

"Is that understood?" Severus asked. Lucius nodded and disapparated. Severus glared out on the street and when he saw no one he swiftly turned back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione listened to every word and tears fell from her eyes. She realized she could have still been there. Her stomach tightened in knots as she thought about what Lucius wanted to do to her. Suddenly it didn't seem as bad seeing as it could have been a lot worse.

Severus came to the kitchen and didn't see Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he walked around the island. He saw her sitting on the ground, holding her knees to her chest.

"He's gone," Severus said and Hermione looked up to him.

"Voldemort raped me in order to hurt Harry, the others were pigs, but him…he…I didn't know monsters like that existed," Hermione said. Severus reached down and helped her to her feet. He was caught off guard when Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Severus put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Come, finish eating," He told her and took her back to the table. Hermione sat down and they finished eating in silence.

When she was done Hermione stayed in her chair and held her arms around herself as she waited for Severus to finish.

"Did Jerold return last night?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head.

"He did not, it may be a while, he is a very dedicated owl. He will fly to the ends of the Earth to make sure he can't deliver his letter before returning." Severus told her. Hermione nodded and got to her feet. She picked up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen and began washing them. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, he knew she same him use magic to clean things but he didn't say anything. He assumed she just needed something to do.

"Would you feel up to going and getting some clothes?" Severus asked. Hermione looked over to him as he drank from the coffee he had made for himself.

Hermione looked down at herself she was wearing a light weight long summer dress that was white on the top but faded to tan at the bottom, a thick belt around her hips, and a brown vest she left open. Hermione shrugged.

"It's alright, I like these clothes, it's a vintage bohemian style. Do you remember your mother wearing any of this?" Hermione asked.

"When I was very young, I remember her wearing a green dress that flowed in the wind. We went to the park and she first started to show me magic. After that though she wore a lot of black, heavy clothes, she had to hide her injuries after all," Severus answered and took another drink.

"Injuries?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"My father was not the most affectionate husband or father," Severus said. Hermione could tell it was a sore subject and decided it was wise not to push him. He was being tender to her and they still didn't really know each other.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked as she walked back over to him. Severus nodded and she took his dishes. Severus got to his feet and walked to the kitchen. He stood next to Hermione and leaned against the counter. He took another drink of coffee before speaking.

"Do you think you will be ready to go to school?" Severus asked and looked down at her. Hermione didn't look up at him she just kept washing.

"You've got two months," Severus told her. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know," Hermione told him.

"You don't have to know yet, like I said you have two months," Severus told her. Hermione hung her head before looking up to the ceiling to try and hold back her tears.

"How do I look Harry and Ron in the eyes again?" Hermione asked.

"As annoying as I find them they are your friends. They should do nothing but support you. They have no right to hold anything against you. It's not as if you've betrayed them, you didn't join the death eaters you were kidnapped by them," Severus replied.

"I wish that was all that happened," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged. Severus imitated her shrug.

"What does that mean?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged again. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. He took the last drink of his coffee and set the mug in the water.

"Does it still hurt to walk? Does anything ache?" Severus asked. Hermione didn't answer.

"What I am building up to Miss Granger is that I am taking you to a Mediwitch to check on you, I thought it would be less traumatizing if it was your idea," Severus explained. Hermione gave him a small laugh.

"Check on me?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Make sure nothing was permanently damaged, make sure you can still have children if you ever decide you want them," Severus said. Hermione made a face and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Severus told her and got up off the counter.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"And what are you going to be doing today while I am gone?" Severus asked. Hermione looked back up at him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To Hogwarts and then to Diagon Alley. A lot of my ingredients are either getting low or too old to use so I have to clean out my stores and replenish them. I also have to purchase some new cauldrons that Seamus Finnigan has permanently damaged even beyond magical repair," Severus sneered that last bit.

"He doesn't mean to," Hermione said.

"I am aware of that Miss Granger but I have never seen a student genuinely try that hard and fail that miserably," Severus replied. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"When will you be back?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose around dinner, don't leave the house, don't answer the door, and if anyone comes into the house there is a space under the stairs to hide seeing as you don't have a wand," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

Severus walked towards the door and Hermione walked with him. She shut the door behind him and turned back into the house. Hermione rubbed her arms as she looked around. She walked into the living room and sat on the day bed. She curled up and hugged the throw pillow. She watched out the window and her eyes began to get heavy as she just stared. Hermione didn't even really know when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Severus looked down to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. She had found a light coat with a hood, she had it zipped up with the hood up, and she wore a pair of jeans. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.<p>

"Are you ready?" Severus asked and held out his hand. He waited for her to come to him. Hermione walked up beside him and held his arm. She then nodded and Severus apparated them outside St. Mungos.

Severus walked her inside and Hermiones grip on his arm was very tight. She just wanted it to be over with and get back to his house and hide.

Hermione sat on the examination table, her knees up to her chest. She was alone in the room, Severus was waiting outside. A mediwitch came in and Hermione scooted away from him.

"Miss?" He asked gently. Hermione looked up to him.

"My name is Mr. Williams, Your professor told me some of what's happened to you. So when you're ready, I'll cast just a few spells on you to make sure you're ok, you don't even have to take your clothes off. That's a lot better than a muggle examination let me tell you!" He smiled. Hermione gave a small laugh. She had been to a muggle gynecologist before.

"Much better," Hermione smiled.

"May I?" Mr. Williams held up his wand. Hermione nodded.

Mr. Williams said the incantations and interpreted the results.

"Looks like you have healed nicely, there is mild scarring but that shouldn't have any effect on your sexual performance but I urge you to take your time before getting back on that horse. Having sex too quickly after a rape can be more damaging to you that the original rape. Make sure you and your partner take baby steps," Mr. Williams explained. Hermione nodded.

"I've got one more spell," He said. Hermione nodded. He cast the spell and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You are pregnant," He told her.

"It's only been a few days," Hermione said. Mr. Williams held up his wand.

"That's magic," He told her. Hermiones hands sank to her stomach and she rubbed it.

"You don't have to do anything now, but if you decide to abort it you need to decide sooner rather than later for the fetus' sake," Mr Williams told her. Hermione nodded again.

"Professor Snape's brought a few students to me though none of them have quite gone through what you have but if you ever need anything feel free to come back, alright?" Mr. Williams said. Hermione nodded.

"Other than that you have a clean bill of health," He smiled at her.

"Thank you," Hermione said and got up.

"Not a problem," Mr Williams said and got up.

Severus waited in the waiting room for Hermione to come back out. When she did she came over to him and sat down next to him. Severus had been reading the daily prophet when he noticed her next to him.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Well what?" Hermione asked, watching every person that passed by.

"What did the doctor say?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. Severus nodded. He knew she was hiding something.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked. Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso and nodded.

They walked outside, the whole time Hermione thought about the news the doctor had given her. She really didn't know what to feel about it. She had always told herself she would never abort a baby but she didn't know if she could keep it. What scared her even more is that she didn't know who the father was. She tried to think about how many men had taken part but they blurred together. It could have been Voldemort, Malfoy, Greyback or one of the other death eaters she didn't recognize.

Hermione looked up and realized they had walked several blocks. She was holding Severus' arm because she thought they were going back to the house. Severus was in his wizarding robes and successfully ignoring the stares people on the streets of London were giving him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"A restaurant for lunch," Severus said.

"We can't go back to the house?" Hermione asked. Severus smirked.

"You can't hide in my house forever Miss Granger," Severus told her. Hermione tucked in closer to him and began to watch the people that passed them by. Severus looked down at her and noticed the hyper vigilance.

"Much harder, Miss Granger, and my fingers will go numb," Severus told her as he led her to a restaurant. Hermione apologizes and loosened her death grip as they followed the hostess inside. They were sat down on the restaurants outdoor patio. Severus made sure to sit them in a corner where Hermione could see everything. He knew she was uncomfortable but it had to be done.

Severus picked up his menu and began to read over his choices. He looked back up when he heard Hermione gasp and jump from her seat. He raised an eyebrow but found Jerold had landed on the chair next to Hermione.

"Are you quite alright?" Severus asked. Hermione glared at the bird as she sat back down. Hermione took the note from the owl and Jerold walked onto the table and to the basket of bread. The bird began to eat from the basket as Hermione read the letter.

Severus looked up from his menu again when Hermione began to cry.

"They're alive," She smiled.

"My Dads in a hospital in London," She said.

"Go home," Severus said to Jerold and shooed him away before anyone really took notice of him. Severus set the menu down as the waitress returned.

"I'm sorry we won't be eating after all," Severus said and Hermione got up.

"Does it say which hospital?" Severus asked. Hermione handed him the letter as they walked through the tables to the door.

Severus pulled Hermione into an alley and quickly apparated them. Hermione led the way into the muggle hospital. Severus was receiving strange looks from every muggle they passed. He effortlessly ignored them and followed Hermione as she talked to the women behind the front desk and found her parents location.

"Mum!" Hermione called when they found the room. She ran in and found her mother sitting next to the bed. Mrs. Granger barely had time to get to her feet to hug her daughter.

"Hermione!" Her father beamed from the bed.

"Thank God you're alright!" He said to her and Hermione leaned over the bed to hug him as well.

"Oh my, Hermione who's this?" Mrs. Granger asked as she looked up and saw Severus.

"Sorry, Mum this is Professor Snape. I've been staying with him since we got separated," Hermione said. Mrs. Granger looked Severus over again.

"And what on Earth do you teach Professor?" She asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Potions," He answered aggravation was starting to finds its way into his voice.

"Potions? Potions, wait…Professor Snape, isn't he the one that…" Mrs. Granger cut herself off as she looked at her daughter.

"What happened after I left?" Hermione asked, wanting to desperately change the subject.

"It's all a blur ask your mum, but I'd like to thank you Professor for letting our little girl stay with you until the dust settled," Mr. Granger said. Severus gave him a small nod as Mrs. Granger began to speak.

"Well, we got into the car to get out of there and the police say it looked like a bomb went off next to the car. Doctor says he should be able to leave in a few days, we are staying with your Aunt Regina. The house was completely destroyed. Oh, I am so glad you're alright!" Mrs. Granger began to cry as she hugged Hermione again.

"Miss Granger, I'll be leaving now," Severus said. Hermione looked up to him, fear was written across her face.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, failing to cover how much she really didn't want him leaving.

"I have a meeting to attend," Severus told her and stepped towards the door and Hermione walked towards him.

"Are you coming back?" She asked desperately.

"I'll be back sometime this evening," Severus said and leaned down to her.

"At least try to think about staying with them," Severus whispered to her before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Severus walked into Voldemorts house. He walked up the creaking steps and stepped on something that was not a step. Severus jumped back as Nagini hissed at him.<p>

"Don't stay under foot and you wouldn't get stepped on!" Severus seethed at the reptile. She hissed at him again and quickly slithered up the steps.

"Severus? You realize she can't talk to you correct?" Voldemort asked with amusement from the top of the steps. Severus paused on the steps and looked up to him.

"Did you take Miss Granger from Malfoy Manor last night?" Voldemort asked.

"I thought bringing her back to Hogwarts would gain favor with Dumbledore," Severus answered.

"So you lied to Lucius yesterday?" Voldemort asked.

"I don't answer to him, my Lord," Severus said.

"Very true but she's not a Hogwarts," Voldemort said, touching his forehead.

"I thought it would be a good idea to clean her off and make sure she lives before taking her there, are you angry with me?" Severus asked.

"I am not pleased with the about of incessant complaining I've been hearing from Lucius!" Voldemort growled. Severus hung his head.

"I apologize my Lord, I could curse the complaint out of him," Severus said. Voldemort looked down at him and laughed.

"Not necessary. Potter hates you, you know that? Actually hates you…Severus I want you to take exquisite care of Miss Granger, coddle her, heal her, comfort her, I want you to be her hero. I want her to rather be with you than Potter," Voldemort had an absolutely evil smirk on his face as he thought about his plan.

"As you wish my Lord," Severus answered with a bow of his head.

"That will be all Severus," Voldemort said and turned down the hallway, Nagini slithering behind him. Severus drew a deep breathe before leaving the property to check in with Albus.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus walked into the hospital. It was late in the afternoon.

"Professor," Severus stopped and looked around. He found Mrs. Granger in the hallway, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Mrs. Granger," Severus greeted her.

"Will you walk with me?" She asked. Severus nodded and went with her. They paced the halls as they talked.

"Hermione has told me about you Professor Snape and I don't know what you've done to change her mind and make her want to stay with you but thank you. Now she tells me she's alright but I can she's not, what happened?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you, best let her tell you when she's ready," Severus said. Mrs. Granger nodded and took a drink.

"I guess , I'm her mother I just want to help," Mrs. Granger said.

"Completely understandable and I know it's a horrible thing to ask of a parent but I think patience is key for now," Severus said. Mrs. Granger nodded again.

"Well, we are going to be with my sister here in London if she wants to come see us and I'm pretty used to sending letters by owl since she started Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger said.

"I will see to it she writes often," Severus said as they reached Mr. Grangers hospital room.

"Thank you again," Mrs. Granger said as they walked in.

Severus walked in and found Hermione sitting beside her Dads bed. He was asleep and Hermione looked she was almost there herself. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a bit past dinner time," Hermione said up to him.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware I was being timed," Severus sneered as Hermione got to her feet.

"You be a right perfect house guest you understand?" Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter.

"And if you need anything you know where we are, I don't care what ii is you can talk to me, and I don't mind getting letters by owl one bit!" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

"I will, I love you mum," Hermione said.

"I love you too darling," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione walked to Severus and grabbed his arm. Severus apparated them back to his house, into the backyard.

* * *

><p>"You know your mother is worried about you, she knew you were hiding something," Severus said as he walked towards the green house. Hermione didn't say anything she just followed him.<p>

"Make sure you write to her often," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

"I'd like to go for a walk," Hermione said. Severus nodded and took his heavy cloak off and left it on a garden bench. They walked through the small town and didn't speak. Hermione's mind kept thinking about her pregnancy.

"Sickle for your thoughts Miss Granger," Severus said quietly as they rounded a corner. There wasn't anyone else on the streets.

"The doctor said you've brought students to him before…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, as simple as contraceptive spells and potions are students are still stupid teenagers who care more about an orgasm than the consequences it brings," Severus said.

"Pregnant students? Have you done this recently?" Hermione asked. She tried to think, she had never noticed a pregnant student at Hogwarts.

"Yes, last year there were two, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin," Severus said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that I can't tell you but they both gave birth before school let out," Severus told her.

"How do they hide their stomachs?" Hermione asked.

"Baggy clothes, always kept their robes shut, sometimes even hunch forward when they are sitting at a table. Who notices a student slouching?" Severus answered. Hermione nodded.

"True," Hermione said.

"What do they do with the babies after they are born?" Hermione asked.

"Usually send them home to their parents while the students finish school," Severus said.

"Any more tips?" Hermione asked. Severus stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Pardon?" He asked. Hermione began to tear up and hid her face.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he turned her towards him.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What do you want to do?" Severus asked her.

"I can't kill it, I just can't," Hermione said.

"Then don't, what else is confusing you?" Severus asked. Hermione began to pace in the alley they were in.

"After it's born, my mind is telling me to get rid of it, that I was raped and should want nothing to do with it, but My heart says it's my baby and I can't abandon it because I'm mad at its father," Hermione ranted as she paced.

"I also worry if I will flash back to the rape every time I look at him or her, It's not fair to hold something like that against an innocent child that had nothing to do with it," Hermione said.

"You have a lot to think about over the next ten months," Severus said to her. Hermione hung her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What else could possibly happen? Every time I think it couldn't get worse something else popped up. Lucius still wants to torture me and I could be having one of any ten men's baby. I feel like a trollop when I think about that!" Hermione said and began to tear up.

"You're not a trollop and you know it," Severus told her. Hermione wiped her face. She tried to breathe but the tears were getting the better of her. She hid her face again and Severus wrapped his arms over her and held her.

"Not that I am remotely enjoying myself but tragedies should happen more often, I never knew you could be this nice," Hermione said through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

"If you tell anyone I will curse you with all my might and I can be absolutely evil," Severus told her. Hermione laughed .

"I believe that," Hermione said and let go of him.

"You need to find the words to explain what happened to your parents and that they may have a grandchild. You also need to prepare yourself for when I take you back to Hogwarts and you see everyone again. I'm going to take enough of Potters harassment just for not telling him I have you," Severus said.

"Well you've never had a problem dealing with Harry,' Hermione said as she began to walk again. Severus walked with her. They walked together back to the house. Severus held the door for her and Hermione walked inside and started upstairs. Severus grabbed her hand.

"Think of this baby as a justification not a punishment, a new innocent life might make the pain you went through mean something." Severus told her. Hermione thought about it and nodded.

"Good night Professor," Hermione said.

"Good night Miss Granger," Severus told her and watched her go to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Severus looked over at the clock in the living room. It was going on noon and he hadn't seen Miss Granger once. Severus set his paper down and removed his glasses. He walked up the stairs and to the guest room. He eased open the door and found Hermione was still asleep in the bed. Severus walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Miss Granger," Severus said and gently shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"It's already noon are you planning on getting out of bed anytime soon?" Severus asked. Hermione looked to him and cuddled her pillow.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"To eat for one thing or have you decided to abort the baby after all?" Severus asked.

"No, I just want to sleep, I don't really have a reason to get up," Hermione asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well then I shall give you things to do, like tending to the plants in the green house, organizing the living room and library, I can give you tasks to keep you busy until your hair turns grey if you wanted," Severus said. Hermione didn't move as Severus got to his feet.

"Get up!" Severus said and pulled the sheets from the bed. Hermione groaned and looked up to him.

"Don't make me toss you into a tub of cold water," Severus threatened.

"You wouldn't," Hermione said and hid her head beneath the pillows. Severus stepped to the bathroom door, cast a silent spell, and came back to the bed. He picked Hermione up. Hermione squealed and as she was pulled from the bed. Severus carried her to the tub, and dropped her into. Hermione screamed as she was dropped and sank beneath the surface. She sat up and gasped.

"Oh! When did you fill the tub?" Hermione asked. Severus held his wand up.

"It's freezing!" Hermione said and shivered.

"Why don't you take a bath, get dressed, and come down for lunch," Severus said and pointed his wand down at the water. He warmed the water and headed for the door. Hermione watched him go, mouth dropped. She then peeled off her wet clothes and took the bath.

* * *

><p>Hermione ate the last bite of her lunch and pushed her plate away from her.<p>

"Am I really to do chores?" Hermione asked.

"If it gets you out of bed or I could just take you back to Hogwarts and you can sleep all you want there," Severus replied.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione replied and looked down at her cup of tea.

"Then chores it is," Severus said to her and lifted his fork to his mouth. He didn't eat quite as fast as Hermione.

"And when I've cleaned this house top to bottom?" Hermione asked.

"School should be starting by then," Severus said.

"It's not going to take me that long to clean this house," Hermione replied.

"It will if you take your time," Severus said. Hermione laughed at him.

"What do you normally do during your summers?" Hermione asked.

"I usually bounce between Order Meetings, Death Eater gatherings, and doing missions for both. I don't often get to enjoy my summer," Severus told her.

"When do you have to leave again?' Hermione asked quietly.

"I have a mission for Voldemort tonight which I have already informed the Order of," Severus answered her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Severus shrugged.

"Don't always know with Voldemort," Severus lied, he knew exactly what he was doing but he rather not tell her. She was not liking the idea of him being gone as it was she didn't need to know he was going into a fight. Hermione nodded and got to her feet.

"I think I'll start from the top down," Hermione said.

"Very well Miss Granger and you may use my wand if you need it," Severus said handing over the black wand. Hermione took it and held it in her hand, it felt very powerful, she wasn't sure if she could wield it but she nodded her head.

"Professor, I always pictured you being very protective of your things, not wanting me to touch anything," Hermione said. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you were Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley then that would be the case but I only ask you to stay out of my lab, any fumes in there can be hazardous to the fetus," Severus told her before getting up to pour himself another cup of tea. Hermione nodded and started for the door. She smiled to herself as she climbed her way up into the attic.

Hermione looked around at the dust covered space. Hermione lifted her wand and barely thought about a dust removal spell and the wand performed the charm. Hermione gasped and held the wand away from her. It was very smooth and responsive it did not take much to get it to work. Hermione thought it best to set it down. She walked to the window and set the wand on the sill.

Hermione turned and found a few trunks, old furniture, an old wardrobe, and she could see old potions supplies. Hermione walked to the closest trunk and found it full of pictures and keepsakes. She took up a handful of old pictures and began going through them, most of them were of a happy young raven haired woman growing up. Then there was a man that looked like Snape. Then the young woman became pregnant and there was a picture of an infant. Hermione flipped it over and read the name on the back, Severus Snape. Hermione smiled and looked at the baby picture again.

Hermione watched as Severus aged in his pictures, one thing she noticed is that he never seemed to smile, his mother had stopped smiling as well. Hermione looked at their faces and could almost feel their pain. She looked at the next picture, it was a family portrait and Severus mother was holding him, almost shielding him from his father in the picture as they faked their smiles.

"What kind of monster were you?" Hermione asked out loud as she glared at the image of Severus' father. Hermione froze when she heard something move. She looked over her shoulder and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the wardrobe move. Hermione set the photos down and walked over to the wardrobe. She went to open it but the door flung open and this black mass jumped out and looked at her before morphing into the form of Lucius Malfoy with a sick grin on his face.

Hermione let out a scream and ran backwards, she tripped over the trunk as he advanced on her. Hermione crawled backwards to the wall. She startled when she hit the wall but got herself to her feet. She grabbed Severus' wand and pointed it at 'Lucius'. She couldn't think of a spell just of how scared she was and the wand reacted. It began fell to the ground and screamed in agony.

Severus had heard her screams all the way downstairs. He dropped what he was doing and ran for the attic. He came up into the attic and raised an eyebrow at what he found. Hermione jumped when she saw him and pointed the wand at him.

"Easy Miss granger, " Severus spoke and looked down at creature on the floor as it couldn't hold Lucius' shape under that kind of pain. Severus walked over to Hermione and took the wand fro her.

"Finite," He whispered and the creature was released from the Cruciatus curse Hermione had unknowingly cast on it.

"It's a boggart," Severus told her. Hermione began to tear up and Severus wrapped her in a hug. Her entire body was shaking as she buried her face into his robes. Severus looked down at the boggart and it's true form, it was a ball of black fluff. It whimpered in pain as it twitched on the floor. Hermione looked up at the poor thing.

"I didn't even think it could have been a boggart," Hermione said.

"That's the point Miss Granger, it was trying to scare you away," Severus told her. Severus used his wand to finish the creature off and put it out of its misery. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, it was an accident after all.

"I'll see if there are any more," Severus said and inspected the rest of the attic as Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to compose herself.

Once Severus had checked the entire attic he returned her his wand and left her in peace again. Hermione managed to calm down and sat back down at the trunk. She set the photos aside and found a small bound book. She opened it and found it to be the journal of Eileen Snape. Hermione spent the next few hours learning about how horrible her marriage was. Hermione read about the abuse she went through every day in front of her son, how she tried to protect her son, and the spousal rape she endured almost every night at the hands of a bitter, magic jealous husband.

Hermione read through her tears until the journal came to an abrupt end about the time she mentioned Severus to being about 16. Hermione rummaged through the trunk and didn't find another journal. Hermione tore apart every trunk, box, and drawer in that attic hoping to find another journal to finish Eileens story even though she had a feeling Eileens husband Tobias had finally killed her.

"Why didn't she use her magic to protect them?" Hermione cried when she emptied the last box and finding no journal.

"I've asked myself that question thousands of times," Severus' voice said from behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosey," Hermione said.

"I need my wand," Severus said, Hermione looked him over, he was in his death eaters robes. Hermione walked over to the first trunk and moved the photos around until she found it beneath them.

"He made her think she deserved the abuse, read it again and you'll see it, she thought she loved him," Severus told her as she handed over the wand.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"Well as it turns out, even if you love someone you still have your breaking points," Severus said. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"She lives in London," Severus said and began to walk down the stairs. Hermione laughed and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around the attic. It was well past dark but she had it organized and arranged to that it could be a nice little hide away. She put blankets over the trunks so they could be used as seats, put empty potions bottles in the windows and pushed the wardrobe against the wall. Hermione felt she would be up there a lot. Hermione smiled when she heard a noise in the house. 'He's back' She thought to herself as she went downstairs.<p>

Hermione came to the top of the steps to the foyer and looked down to the door that was still open. She gasped when she saw a masked Death Eater laying across the floor. Hermione ran down the steps and knelt at their side. She pulled the masked off to reveal it was Severus.

"Professor!" Hermione tried to wake him up, she put a hand on his chest to shake him but found it to be wet. She pulled back her hand and it came back bloody. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and shook him harder.

"Professor!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione fumbled over her own fingers as she scrambled to unbutton Severus' shirt. She pulled open his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. Her jaw dropped at the bloody mess that was Severus' chest. She reached back up Severus and he still didn't respond. Hermione noticed he was barely breathing and she began to search him for his wand. She found it tucked into his trousers and pulled it out. She pointed the tip at his chest and thought about healing spells. She didn't actually know any healing spells but again the wand just reacted to her.

"I really must ask you about this wand," Hermione whispered as she watched the wound begin to clean itself and heal. Severus then took in a deep breathe and began to breathe regularly. The wound didn't heal completely, it was still red and raw looking.

"Levicorpus," Hermione whispered and Severus' body was lifted into the air and Hermione took him to the day bed in the living room. She held his head to keep it from bumping against the wooden arm. Hermione sat on the coffee table and looked him over. 'A fresh shirt' Hermione thought and got to her feet. She knew he slept in the room across the hall from hers.

Hermione went inside and found his room to be dark, even more so than his house. The lantern by the bed lit as she walked in. Hermione saw a desk by the door that was covered in books and parchment. There were books and such on the bed and Hermione got a mental image of her professor falling asleep as he read in bed, as she did all the time. The curtains were drawn over the windows and Hermione saw two pictures on his nightstand. One was of him and his mother, they were alone with great genuine smiles on their faces. Hermione smiled at it and looked to the other picture, it was of a teenage Severus with a red haired girl that Hermione thought looked familiar but she couldn't place it. Hermione turned to the closet and pulled it open. She pulled a white shirt and a pair of soft black pants from it. She left for the living room, shutting the door behind her.

She entered the living room and found Severus sitting up and rubbing his chest. He looked up to her with a scowl on his face. Hermione wasn't sure if she had done something wrong or if he was just in pain. Hermione sat on the coffee table before him and held out his wand for him. Severus looked up at it and took it. He set it on the table and began to shrug off his coat. Hermione helped him as he moved slowly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I will be," Severus said as he pulled off his blood stained shirt.

"What would you have done if I hadn't of been here?" Hermione asked.

"I would have died in the foyer," Severus said plainly. Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. Severus gave a weak laugh and shook his head.

"I would have gone to Hogwarts and been properly healed," Severus said.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"You don't know any healing spells do you?" Severus asked.

"No, I don't. I just pointed the wand at you and thought about healing you and it worked on its own. I never noticed my wand do anything like that," Hermione said, looking down at the ebony wand.

"That is because it is a dueling wand, it is made to be more sensitive and reactive to its wielder because speed is everything in a duel. You just need to begin thinking of a spell and it performs it, you thought about healing spells and it went to the first one it knew instead of what you knew. It takes a lot of practice for a wand and a dueler to work as one," Severus explained. Hermione nodded and looked up to him.

"Here," Severus put his wand in her hand and pointed it at his chest.

"Altus Curatio, say it," Severus said.

"Altus Curatio," Hermione said clearly and watched as his wound healed completely and Severus took a deep smooth breathe.

"That's much better," He said and reached for the clean shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked her. Hermione nodded and stood up. Severus pulled the clean shirt on and went to stand. He swayed and Hermione caught him.

"Thank you," he said and took a moment before taking steps forward and going into the kitchen.

Hermione sat at the island and watched him cook.

"Does that happen a lot?" Hermione asked. Severus glanced up to her.

"What?" He asked.

"You getting injured," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"All the time, People don't stop to play nice during war," Severus said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Severus looked over to her again.

"That's order business Miss Granger," He told her.

"I'll be joining the Order soon enough," Hermione said. Severus smirked at her.

"You have to admit you're alive first," Severus told her. Hermione fidgeted with her hands as Severus worked.

"What do I tell them?" Hermione asked.

"What ever you want Miss Granger, just remember Potter saw everything up til after Greyback," Severus said. Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean he saw? You said he knew, but he saw it too?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Voldemort used the connection between them to torture him, just like he tricked the lot of you into going to the ministry your fifth year I believe," Severus said. Hermione groaned and dropped her head onto her hands.

"He saw?" Hermione asked again and began to tear up.

"I saw too and we seem to be getting along better than we were thought we could. There's real promise for the two of you seeing as you're already friends," Severus replied as he added ingredients to the pan. Hermione just hid her face.

"Is he really going to be angry that you were raped? That's not something that can be held against you," Severus replied.

"No, but he'll hold it against himself and he'll be angry that I didn't come to him for help. He'll be even angrier that I came to you of all people," Hermione argued and looked up at him.

"Miss Granger I can take you back to Hogwarts this very instant if you wish to spare yourself to torture of putting up with him," Severus said, turning to her. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to go back yet," Hermione said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because…it's quiet here, you don't follow me around, you let me do as I please for the most part, and I know Harry and Ron just wouldn't leave me alone," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"Then that is what you tell him," Severus said. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't just tell them that!" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Severus asked. Hermione laughed.

"No wonder you've no friends," Hermione said.

"Stand up for yourself, if they don't like that you needed some peace and quite tell them to stuff it up their arse," Severus replied. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I wish I had that kind of courage,' Hermione said.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Severus said.

"Stuff it!" Hermione replied. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, how can you tell me to stuff it but not them?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Because you don't care," Hermione answered.

"True, but why can't you tell them?" Severus asked.

"Baby steps Professor, baby steps," Hermione said and reached forward to pick a piece of food from the pan.

"Oy!" Severus snapped at her but Hermione just smiled at him.

"Can we go back to the time you were afraid of me?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," Hermione answered and was quiet for a minute.

"How do I act around you in school?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that, Potter's going to permanently plant himself between us the second you return," Severus told her. Hermione sighed, she knew he was right.

"Have you thought any more about the child?" Severus asked her. Hermione looked up at him.

"Well I'm going to have it," Hermione said.

"I knew that much! What about after it's born?" Severus retorted. Hermione shrugged.

"Give it up for adoption I guess," Hermione said.

"Really?" Severus asked her.

"Sure," Hermione answered and Severus laughed as he shook his head.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't sign the adoption papers until after you give birth to it," Severus replied. Hermione was still confused.

"What!" She asked, making Severus laugh again.

"Nothing Miss Granger, Nothing." Severus said as he finished cooking and put the food onto plates for them to eat.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and Hermione had gotten the entire house cleaned except Severus' room. She had made herself quite comfortable. She didn't put out flowers or anything but she getting to like the meals and sitting around with her potions professor. They would go for walks after dinner and sit in the back yard until they got tired. They didn't talk very much, Severus wasn't talkative to begin with and Hermione wasn't going to start a conversation if she didn't have to. Which Severus appreciated because when she did she asked the most bizarre questions. Hermione read just about every book Severus had in his house. She also began to write down his recipes after every meal. If nothing else Hermione had learned how to become an excellent cook over the summer.<p>

Hermione woke up to her stomach churning. She got up and darted for the bathroom. She puked in the toilet and sat on the floor to catch her breathe. She looked down at her belly, she was six weeks along now and two weeks out from the start of school. She rubbed her stomach and crawled over to the tub. She wanted to take a bath and get down to breakfast and hope Professor Snape hadn't decided to cook any meat.

Hermione came down to the kitchen a hand on her stomach as she sat down. Severus set a plate of food down before her and Hermione got a whiff of the sausage on her plate and put a hand over her mouth.

"And so it begins," Severus said as he sat down.

"Is it the sausage?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded, keeping her hand on her mouth. Severus removed it from her plate and put it on his. He put a little more distant before them and ate the meat first.

"Is there anything I can do about morning sickness?" Hermione asked.

"Avoid certain food obviously," Severus said.

"No potions?"

"Not really, nothing really proves to do the trick. Just let it run its course it should only last through the first trimester, if it lasts longer make sure you say something," Severus said. Hermione nodded and began to eat her French toast.

"Are you ready to go back today?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged. Severus had been prepping to go back to Hogwarts early because he had to get everything ready for the school year.

"I just want to get it over with," Hermione told him. Severus nodded.

"Here," Severus said and set his wand down in front of her.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked.

"Use it until you can get a new one," Severus said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine," Severus said and continued to eat.

After breakfast Severus took her outside, he had to wait for a bit because she was taking the smallest steps she could. Severus turned to her and gave her a glare.

"This is ridiculous," He told her. Hermione had her arms tightly tucked around her stomach and a bag Severus had given her over her shoulder. She had decided to just use Eileens clothes, she could get her own clothes after school was over. She was going to be wearing her uniform anyway.

"It's just so bloody awkward!" Hermione told him. Severus just looked at her and held out his hand.

"Can't you let me stay here and get your classroom ready? You could get me right before school starts!" Hermione said. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed. She reached out and took his hand. He quickly apparated them outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione walked behind him through the gate and he helped her up into the threstral drawn carriage. She took in the creature pulling the wagon. After her night with the death eaters she could see them now.

"And here I was thinking Luna really was Looney," She said as Severus sat down.

"She is, I still 've no idea what a gnargle is," Severus said. Hermione smiled as the threstral began pulling the cart.

Hermione inwardly groaned as Severus led her up to Albus' office. To her the castle suddenly seemed to become miniature as they appeared at the gargoyle in record time. Severus walked up the stairs and Hermione lingered behind him. She stood at the top of the steps as Severus went into the office. She heard Harry inside.

"Have you found her yet? It's been weeks! Have you even been looking?" Harry yelled at Severus before he could even speak.

"Pott-" Severus started but them Hermione heard Ron jump in.

"Yeah, Ye' Greasy git! You need to give us some answers!" Ron snapped. The way they were talking to the man who saved her, sickened her and Hermione found the courage Severus had been trying to pry out of her all summer.

"Perhaps if you gave him the opportunity to actually speak…" Hermione said as she stepped into view. Both boys froze and looked at her.

"Then maybe he could actually get out what he was trying to say," Hermione said. Harry and Ron ran at her, They embraced her in a tight hug. Hermione hugged them back.

"Thank Merlin, you're alight! What happened? Where were you?" Harry asked, holding her back to look at her.

"I…was badly injured and…I stayed with Professor Snape to recover," She said. Harry looked at her and then glared at Severus.

'You had her the entire time! Hermione why didn't you come to us? We would have helped you!" Harry turned between the two of them. Hermione put her hands to her mouth, she felt a pang of guilt in the sounds of betrayal in his voice.

"Harry, I just…needed it," Hermione said.

"With Snape? That had to be aweful!" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I rather enjoyed myself," Hermione said. Harry stepped back from her and then looked to Snape.

"What have you done to her? Brainwashed her? You have never treated her with an ounce of decency!" Harry snapped.

"Harry! He's been more than decent to me, he's taken care of me!" Hermione said.

"And how long have you had her exactly?" Minerva asked, her lips pursed tightly in anger. Hermione just then noticed her standing beside Albus' desk.

"Since the night she went missing, I was summoned to the Death Eaters party and found her…after….just after. I was able to sneak her out, I would have brought her here but she didn't want to come here quite yet," Severus began to explain.

"I see and how many times did you have her?" Minerva asked. Hermione was shocked that came out of her professors mouth but Severus spoke before she could.

"Excuse you!" Severus snarled as he stepped up to Minerva.

"Well its all very convenient isn't it Severus? You find her after she's been raped and it's her idea to stay with you? Not likely!" Minerva snapped at him.

"Minerva! I gave the order to Severus to let Miss Granger stay with him as long as she pleased," Albus said.

"You knew where she was the whole time?" Harry asked. Albus nodded.

"Yes, Harry, after something like what Miss Granger has gone through, its best to let them decide how they want to heal," Albus said with a glance to Hermione. She felt a wave of relief that there was at least one person who understood.

"Albus you don't give an alcoholic a bottle of fire whiskey and you don't have someone who clearly has developed stockholme syndrome stay with their rapist!" Minerva said. Hermione's mouth dropped again and she saw anger building up in Severus like she had never seen before. Hermione shoved past Harry and stepped up to Minerva, holding Severus at bay.

"How dare you Professor! How dare you! He never touched me! He saved my life! And it was my idea to stay with him because I couldn't bare the thought of anyone seeing me like that, in that kind of filth! You have no idea how cheap you feel after something like that, I couldn't look anyone in the eye not even my own reflection!" Hermione shouted, tears welled in her eyes, and she tried to keep from sobbing on the spot.

"Miss Granger, after such a trauma you may not be remembering everything clearly!" Minerva said, putting her hands on Hermiones shoulders. She jumped and shrugged them off. She had expected and prepared herself for Ron and Harry to be hugging her, putting an arm around her, or holding her hand but anything more than that she didn't approve of.

"I remember everything Professor, trust me. It is something I will remember until the day I die. What's not clear to me if why you refuse to listen to me. I thought I was your brightest student, I'm a Gryffindor, and I survived , the least you could do is listen to me!" Hermione found herself to be shouting now. It had suddenly become clear why Severus kept to himself, why he was naturally bitter. Being treated like that, she was sure she would bitter too. Minerva went to put a hand on her shoulder again but Hermione shied away.

"Of course Miss Granger," Minerva said, Hermione could tell by her tone that she was just trying to appease her for the moment. Harry stepped up to her after several moments of silence and rubbed her back.

"We would have helped you, we still will," Harry said almost desperately as he reached down and held her hands.

"Harry I just want to move on from it ok?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere more private," Ron offered.

"That's just it Ron, I don't want to talk about it! Just leave it be, I'll be fine." Hermione pleaded.

"Well either way, Madame Pomfrey is waiting downstairs to check you over," Minerva said from behind Harry.

"Professor Snape's already seen me to a doctor," Hermione said. This time it was Severus to jump in.

"Just go along with them Miss Granger. Trust me your headache will be less intense if you do," Severus told her, he received a glare from Minerva.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?" she drawled at him.

"That on more than one occasion you've caused me physical pain just by opening that trap of yours!" Severus snapped.

"Severus," Albus replied but Severus was sending a little smirk towards Minerva whom huffed and urged the Gryffindor trio towards to door. Hermione looked to her potions professor and tried to hide her smile as she was ushered out of the room. He made eye contact with her, somewhat to reassure her but mostly to get under Minervas skin. He was going to have to remember to have fun with that, give Hermione little knowing looks or even go as far as to touch her shoulder in front of Minerva just to set her off. He knew he hadn't touched Hermione like that and even better Hermione knew, but Minerva was still convinced he had. Severus shook his head. 'I'm going to have too much fun with that' He thought to himself as he stayed in Albus' office. He watched the door shut and looked to his headmaster.

"Severus I wish you wouldn't bait her," Albus said.

"And I wish she'd get her head out of her arse but we can't always get what we want." Severus said. Albus just looked at him.

"Oh and to give you fair warning Albus, Minerva going to be storming back up here in a rage soon," Severus said.

"Why is that?" Albus asked.

"She's about to find out Miss Granger's Pregnant,"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't believe to look on Harry and Ron's faces. They looked devastated, full of guilt, and Hermione knew the moment Madame Pomfrey blurted out that she was pregnant that the next year was simply going to suck. Harry looked like he was fighting back tears.

"What do we do with it?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Get rid of it," Harry answered.

"Excuse you!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey knows a spell that's painless for both of you," Harry answered her.

Hermione was disgusted. She got to her feet and went to leave but Minerva grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed, frightening her head of house.

"Miss Granger…" Minerva stammered.

"And you can put that wand down, you will not kill my baby!" Hermione snapped at Madame Pomfrey.

"Hermione, look at what living with Snape's done to you!" Harry got to his feet and reached out for her. Hermione pushed him away.

"Harry please! It's not your fault and this is not your decision!" Hermione pleaded with him.

"Why do you even want it?" Harry asked her.

"I didn't say I did, It at least deserves a chance!" Hermione tried to explain.

"Hermi-," Harry started.

"No Harry, I'm not asking you to give birth to it, or raise it, or deal with it at all. It's not happening! Get over it and if you try to abort it anyway, I will get an Auror and have you charged with murder, this goes for you two especially!" Hermione motioned to Minerva and Poppy.

"Hermione we would never do that to you, If you want to give birth to it fine. We will look into what we need to do to give it up for adoption," Harry said raising his hands in surrender.

"Bloody hell, she was maddening to live with before now she's got a bit of Snape's bite. This year's going to be bloody marvelous," Ron grumbled from his chair. Hermione nonchalantly reached down, grabbed a pile of linen from the end table behind Ron, and smacked him in the back of his head with it.

"Oy! You see!" Ron said. Harry actually cracked a smile at that. A smack to the back of the head was a Snape favorite.

"Other than being pregnant Miss Granger is in perfect health," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Well, that is at least good news," Minerva said.

"Don't sound so surprised, Professor Snape saw to it I was well taken care of," Hermione said.

"let's not worry about him right now," Minerva said and pursed her lips.

"You're right, can I have a list of the supplies I will need for school? I would like to go shopping while I have time," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked to each other and Ron dug into his pocket. He pulled a piece of parchment from his cloak and handed it over.

"Mum took us this morning, we'll go with you now," Ron said and got up.

"At this point I would rather go alone but I know that's not happening," Hermione said.

"That is correct I will accompany you lot as well," Minerva said. Hermione groaned to herself and walked to the door with her guards dogs.

~*o*~

Severus walked down to the dungeons. He removed his robe and left it on his desk. He removed his frock coat and rolled up the sleeves of his white under shirt. He had supplies to put away. He got into his work with every intention to ignore the Head of Gryfindor House should she come pounding on his door.

Hours passed and Severus had cleaned out his entire storage room and replaced everything with fresh ingredients. He weeded out the damaged cauldrons and separated them. All this without magic. Severus had forgotten how heavy cast iron cauldrons were.

A pounding at his door distracted him and he glared at the old oak door.

"Bugger off Minerva!" Severus shouted.

"It's not McGonagal!" It was Hermione. Severus got to his feet and opened the door.

"What do you need, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"A moment of peace," Hermione answered. Severus smirked and let her in.

"And how did you get away?" Severus asked.

"Waited until their backs were turned and ran for it," Hermione laughed.

"How Slytherin of you," Severus told her.

"I actually excused myself to the bathroom and told McGonagal I wanted a moment alone," Hermione said.

"Which she will never allow again," Severus told her as he returned to his work. Hermione shrugged.

"I think she just has this horrible image of what happened and can't accept that it didn't happen her way. You're a bad guy and that can't be wrong!" Hermione said. Severus moved a cauldron and looked to Hermione.

"And it breaks my heart, let me tell you! Do you have that wand on you?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and held out the onyx wand.

"I thought you said you'd be alright without it," Hermione said.

"I am, this is just easier," Severus answered. With a wave of his wand the rest of his work was done.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class!" Hermione smiled at him. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would criticize that as being the only thing you remembered about my class but you're my best student," Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"Even though you lack imagination," Severus replied and Hermione's mouth dropped.

"No imagination?' she asked.

"You always just spit the information back at me and nothing of your own insight. I know the basic uses of mandrake pollen does but what could really be done with it?" Severus asked her. Hermione just looked at him and he gave her back the wand.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"They rescued Olivander weeks ago, Albus talked him into owling me a replacement before he goes into hiding," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

They both looked up when they heard pounding at the door.

"Hermione!" It was Harry.

"Oh an entire minute…I bet he has that bloody map!" Hermione growled.

"It's unlocked Potter!" Severus bellowed as he walked behind his desk and sat in his chair. Harry barged in with Ron and Minerva behind him.

"Can I help you?' Hermione asked.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"Talking to Professor Snape and enjoying one moment without you up my arse!" Hermione answered him. Harry looked insulted and shocked by her tone. Hermione hung her head.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just can't take you in my face constantly, let me breathe!" Hermione told him. Harry nodded.

"It's almost lunch time!" Harry said. Hermione sighed and looked to Severus.

"Perhaps we should just owl," Severus said. Hermione smiled and laughed at him.

"Perhaps," Hermione said and got up. She went with Harry and Ron and they headed towards the teacher's lounge. Minerva lingered in the doorway and glared at Severus.

"Can I help you?" Severus used Hermione's words.

"I know what you are and mark my words Severus I will get Albus to see it. I know what you did to her and if you're the father of that child so help me-" Minerva cut herself off.

"Think me a monster all you want Minerva and when you realize how wrong you are I expect an honest apology! I did not touch her!" Severus snarled at her. Severus concentrated his magic in his hand. It was raw without a wand but it would work. He swung his hand on the air and the door slammed shut in Minerva's face.

~*o*~

Hermione didn't see Severus again the rest of the summer. Harry allowed her space but didn't let her out of his sight. Hermione had went swimming in the lake thinking she had time truly by herself but she saw Harry and Ron perched up by the castle watching her. She was tempted to fake a drowning but she had a feeling they wouldn't appreciate her sense of humor.

Hermione had a good laugh when she awoke one morning to find Jared perched outside her window with a note in his claws. Hermione wrote to Severus every day, mostly for the exhilaration of doing it under Harry's nose and also to write out her frustrations.

It was the last day before school started. Filch has been running around like crazy to get the final touches done. Hermione sat down at the Gryfindor table to eat her lunch. She was about halfway done with her meal when she received an owl. She took the note from the bird and offered it some crackers. It took them but didn't leave.

"You must be waiting for a reply," Hermione said as she opened the note. The bird hooted at her and continued to wait. Hermione read the letter and her blood ran cold. It was from her parents wanting to know why they were contacted about Professor Snape sexually assaulting her. The notice they received was folded in with the note as well. Hermione read it and her mouth dropped. Professor McGonagal had written it asking if her parents wanted him fired for his conduct.

Hermione bolted from her seat in search of her head of house. In the hallways she passed Professor Snape but she didn't comprehend him, she had only one person in her sights. Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him.

"For the fifth time, Miss Granger, What's wrong?" Severus asked her. Hermione took a deep breath and gave him the letters. Severus took them and read them.

"I will take care of this but you have to sit down and write a letter explaining everything to your parents this instant," Severus told her.

"But-," Hermione tried to protest.

"They need to know it and they need to hear it from you," Severus told her. Hermione hugged him before leaving for her room to write her parents. Severus watched her go and looked down at the notes again. He sighed and set out for Albus' office.

~*o*~

"Albus this is ridiculous!" Severus said as he paced the headmasters office. Albus set the letters aside.

"I will speak to Minerva, Severus. Until she can accept it I'm afraid you're going to have to exercise some patience with her," Albus said. Severus gave him an unamused look.

"She had no right to tell her parents! She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell them!" Severus growled.

"I will see to it she apologizes to Miss Granger. Now, what progress has Tom made on the elder wand?" Albus asked.

"He's revisited the deathly hallows but as he researches he's practically left the death eaters agenda in the hands of Lestrange and Malfoy!" Severus replied.

"The attacks will get worse," Albus replied.

"Do you know when the next meeting is?" Albus asked. Severus shook his head.

"Not likely to be one anytime soon. Lucius and Bellatrix can stand me just as much as I can stand them, I won't be invited," Severus told him. Albus nodded.

"Well the students will be here in a few hours, enjoy the last of the solitude while you can," Albus smiled. Severus said nothing and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short,<p>

Also...I'M PUBLISHED YAY

It's for sale on Amazon and kindle, just search Eelia or K L Decker


	8. Chapter 8

"Minerva you crossed a line!" Albus told his Gryfindor head of house.

"You mean to tell me, Albus, her parents didn't deserve to know?" Minerva asked, her arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed in annoyance.

"It was not your place to tell them, let alone accuse another teacher of something so horrible!" Albus said. Minerva's eyebrows raised.

"Something needs to be done about what he did!" Minerva snapped. Albus just looked at her.

"And what did he do Minerva?" Albus asked.

"He's raped Hermione Granger! He's brain washed her into thinking he never touched her! It's absolutely deplorable!" Minerva explained, exaggerating with her arms and she ranted at the Headmaster.

"You witnessed this? You were there to see him rape and brain wash her?" Albus asked. Minerva glared over her glasses at him.

"You know perfectly well I wasn't," Minerva said. Albus nodded as he stood up.

"Then I don't want to hear another word about it! You've no proof, Miss Granger says he's done nothing, and now you owe not only the Grangers an apology, you owe Hermione and Severus one as well. Miss Granger had not told her parents anything about that night yet. You've forced a traumatized girl to relive everything that happened to her because you have a prejudice against Severus." Albus told her. Minerva looked away from him.

"I will forward an apology to Miss Granger and her parents but I will not apologize to Severus! I'm not blinded by the façade he puts on! Believe him to be innocent all you want Albus but that man is a snake!" Minerva said and turned for the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She was in the Gryfindor common room. The students had been back for a day and she had gotten a reply from her parents. It lay unopened on the table in front of her.<p>

"What's that?" Ron asked coming down the steps. Hermione looked back at him and then back at the letter.

"A letter from my parents," Hermione said nervously.

"If it's a howler best open it quick before the whole castle hears it," Ron replied. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Oh no, it's not a howler, my parents are muggles remember?" Hermione said to him.

"Right," Ron said and sat across from her. Hermione looked down at the letter and took a deep breath again.

"Want me to read it?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up to him and nodded.

"I finally told my parents what happened and that's their reply," Hermione said. Ron picked up the envelope.

"They're probably just shocked, I know I was," Ron said and opened it.

"I wanted to wait until I was ready to tell them but bloody old McGonagal beat me to it, she had no right!" Hermione growled. Ron looked at Hermione and moved his chair next to hers. Ron wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said. Hermione sighed and leaned against him.

"Alright read it," Hermione said. Ron unfolded the letter and scanned over the message.

"Shock, can't believe this could happen, want to know if you're really alright, want you to write them for anything, they want to see you as soon as possible, and they want to know if there's anything they can get…for Snape!? Bloody hell they want to send a thank you gift to that snarky old bat!" Ron replied. Hermione gasped and took the letter from him.

"Of course Ron he saved me!" Hermione said. Ron raised his hands.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just so hard to believe," Ron replied.

"I mean it's Snape, he's always been a bit of git," Ron added. Hermione nodded.

"I know, I was shocked myself but he really did help me a lot," Hermione said. Ron nodded and looked down to the table.

"I just can't really get used to the idea of you liking Snape," Ron replied. Hermione laughed.

"I'm not in love with him Ron, I just have a new found respect for him. I really can't be blamed for liking him either, he saved me and he's the only one who hasn't been a pain in the arse!" Hermione replied. Ron laughed and nodded.

"I'll try to be less of a pain in the arse," Ron replied.

"I just get angry when my girlfriend flinches when all I try to do is kiss her or hold her hand," Ron said and reached down to Hermione's hand. Hermione sighed and let him hold her hand.

"I just need some time Ron," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said and cupped her face and kissed her. Her put a hand on her leg and kept kissing her.

"Ro-" Hermione tried to talk but Ron kept kissing her. His hand kept sliding up. Hermione reached down, grabbed his wrist and bit his lip.

"Oy!" Ron put a hand to his lip.

"Oy, yourself, what part of I need time don't you understand?" Hermione asked scooting away from him.

"Hermione, I was only kissing you and it's been a couple of months! I just want to show you I can love you and it won't hurt, I want to show you what making love it all about again and make you forget what happened," Ron said and reached out to her again.

"That's terribly romantic Ronald but I'm not ready and I need to know that you understand that," Hermione said, tears were starting to sting her eyes.

"Alright," Ron said and scooted his chair away from her. Hermione reached for the letter from the table top.

"I'll just go answer this, Thank you Ron," Hermione said and got to her feet. Ron nodded and watched her go.

Hermione got into the girls dorms and shut the door. She leaned against the door and put a hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding, the only that kept her for panicking was that it was Ron, and she knew she could get him to stop. Hermione walked to her bed and read her parents letter herself. She wrote up a reply. She heard a tapping at the window when she finished. It was jarrod.

"Perfect timing," Hermione said and opened the window. She took the letter he had and held the one she had written.

"Could you run this to my parents please?" Hermione asked. The owl took her letter and flew back out the window.

Hermione opened the letter from Severus and read it. She found herself smiling and laughed at his sharp tongue and snarky wit.

"Oh it's good to hear you laughing," Ginny said as she came up the steps on her way to her own dorm. Seventh years had the first floor and the first years had the top floor. Hermione sat up to get a better look at her.

"Oy there Ginny," Hermione smiled and laid back across her bed.

"Is that from Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione paused and looked down at the letter.

"Uhm…no actually it's from my mum," Hermione lied.

"Ah, well enjoy sorry I interrupted," Ginny said.

"It's alright Ginny see you at supper," Hermione said.

"See you," Ginny said and continued up the steps. Hermione looked back at the letter and folded it back up. 'No, no…we're just friends…Oh I am not in love with my professor!' Hermione yelled at herself as she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. She screamed into it and took it off her head.

"That's all I bloody need," She said as she sat up and threw it back on her mattress. She then headed downstairs to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN; I know unbelievably short but I wanted to post something for you guys sorry it's been taking so long and even more sorry for anyone waiting on more than one of my stories, all I can say is that I hope they're worth the wait


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione scrolled words across the parchment as she sat in the common room. Over the last month she had thrown herself into school work. Partially to get her mind off her pregnancy but especially to distract herself from Professor Snape. She didn't want to think about it. They continued to write each other just to spite Mcgonagal and the others but Hermione didn't want to approach the idea of loving Snape. Though he did make her feel safe.

Ron came down the staircase and smiled when he saw her. Ron sat down next to her and read as the inked the page.

"I though Sprouts paper wasn't due until December," Ron replied.

"And?" Hermione asked and looked over to him. Ron laughed and reached over to her. Before she knew it he had his hands all over her again.

"Ron please!" Hermione begged and pushed Ron's hand from her breast. Ron groaned and stopped kissing her neck. He tried holding his hand between her thighs.

"Ron I really am getting tired of this," Hermione told him as she grabbed his hand.

"You know what Hermione, I am too. It's been almost a month, how long are you going to drag this out?" Ron asked her. The tone of his voice sank deep into Hermione. She felt guilty but she wasn't comfortable.

"Ron I'm just not ready," Hermione told him.

"Mione, I can't wait for this forever. I've tried to be patient but you really need to get over this. You going to do it or not?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked at him in shock.

"Lavender Browns been giving me some loving looks lately. I imagine she'd fancy a snog," Ron replied and got up. Hermione reached out and grabbed Rons hand.

"Fine," Hermione said. Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He grabbed her hand and led her up to the boys dormitory. It was empty because most of the students were in their last class of the day.

Ron pulled her to his bed and pulled the curtains around them. Hermione just couldn't bring herself to stop him. Hermione's mind drifted. It drifted to anywhere but there. She thought of the giant bed she had woken up in, in Snape's house, as Ron's hands slid under her shirt. She mentally walked through Snape's house. She sat down on the couch in the living room and looked across to the day bed. Severus was there reading a book. Hermione smiled at him and he looked over his glasses at her. Hermione got up to move them back up where they belonged but she was pulled from her day dream.

Hermione hissed in pain as Ron slipped inside her. Ron pulled her legs up over his hips before kissing her neck. Hermione's heart began to race and she desperately tried to pull herself away again. Her breathing became ragged and she began to shake as different men's faces flashed before her. Ron didn't think twice about it.

Hermione clenched her eyes shut and forced herself back to Spinners end and away from the sick look on Lucius Malfoys face when he was on top of her.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, she looked at Severus, he was reading, she could hear rain pattering on the window panes. She turned around and watched the drops fall against the glass.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked to Severus he wasn't even looking at her.

"Mione!" Ron said louder. Hermione was on her side and Ron was tossing her clothes to her.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? Now get dressed so we don't get caught! The mates will be back any minute to get ready for dinner," Ron said as he hurriedly got dressed. Hermione sat up and pulled on her clothes.

"Quickly!" Ron said as he walked out to the staircase. Hermione got on her blouse, skirt and shoes. She picked everything else up and ran for the girls dorm. She stormed past Ron and left him to wonder what was wrong.

Hermione went into her trunk and got out a dress of Eileen's. Hermione then ran to the bathroom. She got into the shower and turned the faucet on. She began to tear up as she peeled off her school uniform. She let it slip to the ground and reached for the soap. She began to scrub herself.

She couldn't believe how easy it was to be somewhere else while Ron got what he wanted. It felt like nothing, now it could mean nothing, it was nothing, and she was nothing.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been in the shower. She glanced up at the windows that were up near the ceiling. It was dark outside. Magic kept the water from running cold. She pulled back her hair and put her face into the water for just a moment more. She turned the water off and reached for a towel.

Hermione froze at a noise. She reached for her wand and held it at the ready. She clutched the towel to her chest and walked out of the shower stall. The girls bathroom seemed empty. Hermione began to shake as she walked the entirety of the bathroom. She heard a distant creek and gasped.

"That was an awful long shower you took there," A voice teased. Hermione damn near jumped out of her skin as she turned around. Moaning Myrtle was floating up by the windows.

"Myrtle you gave me a fright!" Hermione panted as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Why so jumpy?" Myrtle teased.

"No reason," Hermione replied and wrapped the towel around herself.

"If you'll excuse me," Hermione replied and walked back into the stall to dry off and get dressed.

It felt so much better in those clothes, they took her somewhere else. She gathered the hem of the sleeves in her hands and smelled the fabric. It smelled like Severus' house. Hermione used her wand to dry her hair and she headed for the kitchens to get a late supper.

Every noise, every running student, ticking clock had her on high alert. 'Damnit Myrtle, got me all riled up!' Hermione mentally cursed the ghost.

"Granger," A voice said. Hermione looked around and found Draco Malfoy a few feet down the hall.

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You're out of bed after hours" Her said and sauntered over to her.

"Last time I checked Draco, I'm a prefect as well and we have until eleven to be back in our dormitories," Hermione snapped at him and continued past him. Draco reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Come now Granger, My father told me all about you…I heard how you shagged all those death eaters. Why not give us a go," Malfoy said, pushing her against the wall. Hermione took a deep breath and gazed blankly forward. She found she could 'disappear' with him too.

"What the hell? Why not you Malfoy?" Hermione said. Malfoy grinned and began to pull up her dress.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryfindor," A deep silky voice said. Draco looked up to see Severus and quickly put distance between him and Hermione.

"Back to your rounds Malfoy!" Severus told him.

"Yes sir," Draco said and quickly left.

"As for you Miss Granger, with me!" Severus growled and grabbed her arm.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione growled as Severus dragged her to the prefect's bathroom.

Severus pulled her to one of the shower stalls and she shoved him.

"Enough! You just want to shag me too don't you!? That's all any of you want!" Hermione yelled at him. Severus grabbed her again and threw her into the shower stall. He used his wand to turn the shower on.

"Oh!" Hermione yelled out as ice cold water came down on her.

"Clean yourself up Miss Granger, you're getting filthy!" Severus growled at him. Hermione froze and just looked at him.

"…pardon?" She managed. That one sentence slapped her in the face and she looked down at ground before her.

"I just caught you about to shag Malfoy in a hallway! You tell me how that is in anyway respectable to yourself?" Severus snapped at her. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and began to tear up. She reached up and turned off the water. Severus knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Ron and I had…." Hermione tried. She didn't have to elaborate.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Severus asked her. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked away from him.

"He…" Hermione started.

"What?" Severus asked dangerously.

"He was going to leave me for Lavender Brown," Hermione told him.

"Let her date the git. He holds you back anyway. That doesn't explain why you were about to shag Malfoy!" Severus told her.

"Because when I was with Ron I…I wasn't there," Hermione said. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was somewhere else, I barely noticed it happening. It felt good to be away and they were happy to get laid. So what does it matter? There's nothing special about it! If I just do it with Ron, what's the difference if I do it with Malfoy? I did it with all those other men," Hermione told him.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say," Severus told her. Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked at him.

"You're acting like a twit!" Severus replied.

"Professor!" Hermione snapped.

"You didn't do it with all those other men, you were raped. You are right however to do it and be somewhere else makes it nothing but you're letting it be nothing. You have to make it special again. You've never given in to Weasley's idiocy before," Severus told her. Hermione shrugged.

"I just…felt so guilty at first," Hermione said.

"Don't, trust me, he's not worth it. Neither is Malfoy," Severus replied. Hermione reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso. She hugged him tightly. Hermione just began to cry into his chest. Severus sighed as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I know you're better than this," Severus told her. Hermione nodded.

"I wish I could feel it," Hermione replied.

"That is up to you," Severus told her. Hermione nodded again and let go of him. She wiped her face and nodded.

"Have you had any morning sickness?" Severus asked her. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"My stomach is queezy in the mornings, I can't eat breakfast. I put some cinnamon rolls in a sack and eat them a couple of hours before lunch. I was on my way to eat dinner when Malfoy stopped me," Hermione replied.

"Then let's get you something to eat." Severus said and used his wand to dry them both.

"If I find you acting like this again, you'll be taking another shower," Severus told her as they left the bathroom.

"Thank you," Hermione said to him.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione sat across from each other. They ate quietly in the kitchen. Dobby had happily served them.<p>

"Do you think the baby will be ok since I...," Hermione trailed off.

"The baby will be fine, you can have sex all the way up to the day you give birth," Severus told her.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"Sometimes you can use sex to induce an overdue baby but for you I do not recommend it what so ever." Severus told her.

"I don't plan on it, Ron's just going to have to deal with it," Hermione said.

"Now why couldn't you say that earlier today," Severus asked her. Hermione looked at Severus.

"Because he made me feel this big," Hermione said and emphasized with her fingers.

"Because you let him," Severus told him.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" Hermione asked.

"The more stupid you feel about it, the less likely you are to let it happen again," Severus told her. Hermione weakly laughed and nodded.

"Very true,"

* * *

><p>Hermione snuck into her dorm room carrying her shoes so as not to make noise. It was just about one in the morning. She couldn't believe how long she and Serverus had talked.<p>

"What are you just getting back from?" A voice whispered. Hermione looked up to see Lavender coming out of the lavatory. Hermione didn't know what to so say and she stood here speechless. Lavender grinned at her and walked to bed.

"Good for you Hermione," Laveneder said suggestively and patted Hermione on the shoulder as she walked past her. Hermione could only smile to herself as she walked to her own bed. 'If only she knew' Hermione thought to herself as she got comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sighed and looked up from her parchment. The library was quiet. Hermione unwrapped her cinnamon roll and began to pick it apart.

"This needs to stop little one, I used to really love breakfast. Your grandmother makes amazing breakfasts, so does Professor Snape," Hermione said down to her stomach and took a bite.

"You're missing all kinds of good food," Hermione added. She sighed and went back to her parchment. A few more moments passed before Hermione's solitude was disturbed.

"There you are," Ron came up behind her. He went to lean down and hold her but she turned around.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. Ron looked at her shocked.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked and tried again. Hermione slapped him and got to her feet.

"Don't touch me!" She said again.

"Hermione what's wrong? After last night I was sure you'd be cured of all this!" Ron replied.

"Cured!? Are you daft!? Ronald, I was scared and you made me feel guilty about it! Why can't you understand? I was raped! I was used! I was passed around for the pleasure of filthy men that didn't care if I was even alive! I was worthless to them! Just imagine for a second how disgusting and cheap a person can feel after that. Then when I come home to my boyfriend who is supposed to protect me and comfort me, only to find I am just as worthless to him! All I am is something to fuck! And you did anything you could to do it! I'd bet Lavender has never even looked at you!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down as she grabbed her belongings.

"I find it absolutely deplorable that the greasy git of the dungeons takes better care of me than my best mate! And it's not just that I never realized how good of a man Severus Snape was before but you should be better than this! You don't deserve to be a Gryfindor Ronald Weasley!" Hermione replied and left him standing by the table.

He reached a hand to his head and tried to process it all.

"Wait one bloody minute!" Ron snapped and chased after her. Ron caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Hermione yanked it away from him and turned to face him.

"I just want to talk Hermione," Ron said. Hermione knew she probably shouldn't listen but she couldn't get herself to move either.

"Well out with it!" Hermione told him.

"Were you waiting for me to fail?" Ron asked.

"Waiting for you to fail?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, give me an opportunity to foul up or follow your rules which are subtly hidden in a conversation?" Ron tried to explain.

"Not my rules, when a girl says no, when your girlfriend is begging you to stop, you stop!" Hermione growled and tried to leave again.

"You could have hexed me, you've done it loads before," Ron stated. Hermione stopped and looked back at him.

"Have you ever been so scared that you couldn't move? That you imagined yourself any place else and used it to block out your fears?" Hermione asked him. Ron couldn't answer and Hermione started to walk away. Ron reached out to her and she jumped.

"Don't touch me," Hermione tried to say calmly. Ron pulled his hand back.

"How can I fix this?" Ron asked her. Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"We might be able to remain friends with the proper distance and time but I don't think I could ever trust you to be my boyfriend again," Hermione told him. Ron nodded.

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get…but do mind? If we let this all stay between us?" Ron asked.

"I don't plan on making it public knowledge if that's what you mean," Hermione said quietly.

"Ah, you've already told Professor Snape," Ron said and put his hands in his pockets.

"He pulled me out of hysterics last night of course I told him," Hermione said and started to walked away once again. This time Ron walked with her.

"Is he really all that nice?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged uncomfortably. Ron put a bit more distance between them.

"He saved my life multiple times," Hermione said. Ron looked at her but Hermione wouldn't make eye contact.

"He really did, didn't he?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced up at him but looked away.

"Yes," She answered.

"It's still hard to see," Ron replied. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"He wouldn't let you see it," She remarked.

"My instinct still says not to trust him," Ron said.

"I guess you really don't have to now do you?" Hermione glanced at a grandfather clock they passed.

"Best start heading to Ancient ruins, I can study before the bell chimes," Hermione said and turned away from Ron.

"Do you fancy him?" Ron interjected. Hermione stopped and looked back to him.

"Pardon?" she questioned.

"Simple enough question for a genius like yourself, Hermione. Do you fancy him?" Ron asked again.

"Snape?" She stalled.

"Who else?" Ron snapped.

"Can't say that I do," Hermione said and quickly left, determined not to let Ron stop her again. 'I just can't say it,' Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled back her school cloak and lifted her baggy sweater. She turned to the side and looked at the bulge she saw in the reflection in the window of one of Professor Snape's ingredient cabinets. Severus was at his desk grading papers.<p>

"Have you thought of names for it yet?" Severus asked without looking up from the parchments.

"No…I don't even know where to begin," Hermione replied.

"Do you have any family names?" Severus asked. Hermione looked back at him.

"None that I care for," Hermione answered.

"Does your mother still write you everyday?" Severus asked.

"Of course she does, she keeps telling me if I ever need to talk then to talk to her, She asks about you and how you are doing, and wanting to know if I'm keeping the baby. After all those usual topic points she then tells me about her and Dad's day to day life," Hermione explained as she came over and sat across from Severus at his desk.

"How is your father?" Severus asked.

"He's fine. Apparently, they've gotten a new house and are back to work. Are you tired at all professor? You've been rather talkative as of late," Hermione noticed. Severus looked up at her.

"Well if you're going to give me cheek about it…" Severus replied. Hermione laughed.

"No not at all, perhaps it's just because I know you now. You used to not do much more than glare at us before," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"Perhaps…make yourself useful and help me grade these papers, I have a death eaters gathering to attend tonight," Severus said and handed her a stack of papers. Hermione's blood ran cold when he said that.

"Death eaters?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her over his glasses and glanced to his bare forearm. He had rolled his sleeves up the moment school had dismissed and his dark mark was on display for all to see.

"Yes," He said plainly. Hermione took the papers and situated them in front of her and grabbed a quill from his desk.

"I believe you are more than familiar with my grading style," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

"I am," She answered and began to grade. She wanted to say something, to beg him not to go but she knew she couldn't and that turned her stomach to knots.

"Do you think he can be defeated?" Hermione blurted out.

"Of course he can, it's all about timing and the right opponent," Severus said.

"Right opponent? You mean Harry?" Hermione asked. Severus didn't say anything and Hermione forced herself to focus on the papers. Suddenly having a baby seemed to be the least of her worries when her friends lives were on the line.

* * *

><p>"I've not been able to locate the wand through any of the wand makers in Europe!" Voldemort growled from his seat. Pettigrew shied away in fear of his Lords anger and Bellatrix could only give a demented little giggle as she tried to keep herself composed.<p>

Severus came into the room and was stopped by Voldemort using his wand to remove his mask. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked to him.

"Something vexes thee?" Severus questioned.

"The blasted wand!" Voldemort growled.

"I see and what sort of road block has my master come across?" Severus asked as he walked.

"I have discovered a wand much like the elder wand and I have traced it to the Peverell family but my sources cannot locate the actual wand," Voldemort snarled.

"They demand time to research but I am not a patient man! I want Potter dead, I want Dumbledore dead! I want the entire world in the palm of my hand Severus! And these men dare to ask me for more time!?" Voldemort snarled and cursed Pettigrew for the sheer entertainment of it.

"What is it you wish of me, my lord?" Severus asked.

"The girl, Granger, is she attached to you yet?" Voldemort asked, releasing Pettigrew and walking up to Severus.

"Quite so," Severus answered.

"I want her in love with you Severus, play her heart strings like a harp! Bring her to our side, Severus. I want to see Potters faces when he sees his own friend has turned on him and it's his own fault for not saving her!" Voldemort smiled as he thought of Harry's potential dismay.

"That is quite the task," Severus told him.

"Just get it done Severus I need something to laugh at while the elder wand is being located. I want to feel his agony in my head Severus!" Voldemort yearned. Severus bowed his head.

"I will do what I can to liven your spirits my Lord," Severus said and dismissed himself from that particular gathering.

* * *

><p>Harry looked over at Hermione across the table. She was working on homework as usual. Harry could see everything in his head still. He could still hear her screams.<p>

"Harry stop it!" Hermione growled. Harry jumped.

"Stop what?" Harry asked.

"Looking at me like that!" Hermione answered him.

"I'm sorry Hermione I just…" Harry trailed off and looked around the study hall. No one was close.

"I know Harry, really I know. However you need to stop it. I'm trying to heal from it, I'm trying to move on. How do you expect me to do that if you keep reminding me? Every time I catch you looking at me like that it's the same as you saying 'Oy, remember when you were raped?'," Hermione told him. Harry hung his head.

"I…" Harry couldn't think of what to say.

"Harry, Snape was there, he saved me, saw me at my filthiest, cleaned me, and brought me home, and he doesn't even look at me like that!" Hermione told him.

"You sure he wasn't one of the ones who got a piece of you? Maybe he saved you and made you forget he was part of it," Harry replied. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Right, I remember the way we always were. First suspect is Snape, every time. Right," Hermione said and picked her things up. She walked from Harry and hoped he was easier to get away from than Ron.

Hermione sighed in relief when she got out into the hallway. She thought of the time and headed to the dungeons. She stopped at the end of the hall and looked back to the study hall door. 'I shouldn't be running from my friends' She thought to herself and continued downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"He wants me to drive a wedge between Potter and granger," Severus spoke, he stood in Dumbledores office. Albus was standing at his window looking out over the lake.

"From what I've been hearing they are doing a good enough job of it on their own," Albus said quietly.

"I've noticed," Severus replied and walked to the window.

"Severus, we need to find a balance between displaying your loyalty to Voldemort and keeping Harry from being so affected by it," Albus said and looked up to Severus.

"Of course," Severus told him. His thoughts were of Hermione not Harry. He couldn't think of her like that. The last few months he had come to think of her from an almost fatherly point of view. He wanted to protect her, not toy with her emotions.

"Are you alright Severus?" Albus asked. Severus met his eyes and nodded.

"Fine," he answered.

"We also need to be very careful of Miss Granger," Albus remarked.

"How so?" Severus asked.

"She's 3 and a half months along now yes?" Albus asked. Severus nodded.

"We need to plan ahead just in case something should happen around her due date, which should be two months before graduation," Albus said. Severus nodded again. He was so nervous about that, anything could go wrong.

"I guess all we can do is explore our options for now, enjoy your weekend Severus," Albus said, looking back out the window. Severus wasn't sure if he had missed part of the conversation he had been thinking elsewhere.

"Yes Albus," Severus replied and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione left the library, she had advanced charms in ten minutes. She hurried through the hall and rounded a corner only to see Draco and his mates sitting on a window sill to the courtyard outside the classroom.<p>

"Oy. Watcher Granger!" Draco smirked at her and got to his feet. Hermione wrapped her arms around her stomach and put her head down.

"Bugger off Malfoy!" she grumbled. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He pushed her back against the wall.

"Come on now, why don't we pick up where we left off the other night?" Draco asked and leaned in close. He began to kiss her neck and Hermione got to her wand. He pointed it at his gut but she couldn't think of any spells, her mind couldn't think straight at all. She just wanted him to leave her alone to know what it felt like, the pain she went through, why she wanted to be left alone. She just desperately wanted someone other professor Snape to understand.

A light shot out from the wand Severus had given her and enveloped Draco. He gasped as he began to feel an overwhelming pain take over his body. He then felt everything that happened to her and felt her emotions, felt what it was like. He looked into her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to move or speak. Hermione felt his grip loosen and she slipped out from under him. She then ran for the classroom. Draco watched her go and held his chest.

"You alright? What'd she do to you?" Goyle asked coming up from behind him.

"I have no idea," Draco answered and walked over to the window sill. He had to sit down. Crabbe touch his shoulder to help him down and Draco jumped.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped and backed away from him.

"Sorry mate, maybe we should take you to Pomfrey, see what that filthy mudblood did to you!" Crabbe spat. Draco glared at him and stood up, grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't call h-," Draco started to snarl but he stopped.

"Maybe I should go to Madame Pomfrey," Draco breathed and tried to compose himself.

* * *

><p>Ron sat down next to Hermione in the study hall.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I need a reason to spend time with one of me best mates?" Ron asked.

"You going to shock the world and study something?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't have that much time, I've got quidditch here soon," Ron told her. Hermione nodded.

"You saw me in here on the way to practice," Hermione interpreted.

"Yes," Ron admitted. Hermione laughed.

"Oy, there we go, it's good to see that smile," Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"Just go to practice!" Hermione told him. Ron smiled at her and got up. He put a hand on her shoulder and patted it as he got up. Ron stood up and found Draco standing in the doorway glaring at Ron's hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Problem Malfoy!?" Ron asked, standing in front of Hermione. Hermione drew in a sharp breath. Malfoy didn't say anything he sat down at an empty table and Ron continued out the door. Draco glared at him the whole way. Once Weasley was gone Draco turned his sights on Hermione. Hermione glanced back at him over her shoulder. She quickly gathered her things and left the hall. Draco wanted to follow her but he didn't. He really didn't know what to do.

He had gone to see Pomfrey and the mediwitch swore nothing was wrong with him. She ran every test should could on the Slytherin. She found absolutely nothing. Another moment passed and Draco's agitation returned and he got to his feet. He wanted answers from Granger.

Hermione headed down into the dungeons. She went down a set of stairs. At the bottom someone grabbed her arm from behind. Hermione gasped when she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He seemed angry but when he saw the fear in her eyes he let go of her.

"Granger! What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked and backed away from him.

"Yes, you do! You cursed me and now…I don't know but…" Draco could find the right words but he reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm as she continued to back away from him, and yanked her to him. Hermione instinctively put her arms over her head and shied away from him.

"No- I'm not going to hurt you…ugh you see! Normally I couldn't give two shits about your feelings, whether you were scared and now it bothers me!" Draco said and grabbed both of her arms very gently and pulled them down.

"What did you do to me?" Draco asked. Hermione looked him in the eyes and he didn't seem the same as he did before.

"I…I don't know," Hermione said.

"For the last two hours I have been so jumpy about everyone around me, just the thought of someone touching me makes my skin crawl, and I constantly feel like someone is watching me. It's driving me mad!" Draco said and let her go.

"And whatever that pain was you hit me with a first…It's gone but it's lingering there!" Draco growled at her and motioned to his head.

"It sounds to me like she gave you a taste of her pain, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said from behind Hermione. He came down the hallway.

"At first I thought I was going to have to separate the two of you again," Severus said as he stepped up next to Hermione. Draco didn't say anything.

"Feel enlightened Mr. Malfoy not many people can experience what it's like to be a victim without actually being one. The pain caused by attacking someone doesn't stop when the attack stops. It lingers, it can linger for a lifetime. Remember this before you make the decision to hurt someone. It's an understanding you may never have gotten otherwise. Now…I'm sure the both of you have classes to get to. The effects of the charm should wear off in a day or so," Severus told him. Draco nodded and turned from them.

They watched him go up the staircase and Severus turned to Hermione.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"He cornered me earlier today and started touching me again. I got your wand and pointed it at him. I just wanted him to understand what he was doing, I didn't mean to hurt him," Hermione said to him.

"You didn't hurt him at all, you educated him," Severus said with a smirk and turned away from Hermione. Hermione went to follow him after a last glance up the stairs Draco had taken.

* * *

><p>Sinfully short I apologize<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Draco watched Hermione from across the great hall. Hermione was sitting alone reading. It was driving him insane. He kept thinking about her, worrying about her, and it was downright pissing him off.

Hermione felt like she was being watched and glanced up from her books. She looked across the hall and found Draco staring at her. She glared at him and looked back to her paper. Another moment passed and she knew he was still watching her. She looked up at and mouthed the word 'Stop'. Draco sighed in annoyance and looked away.

Draco then angrily flipped the pages of his book. He couldn't tell anyone what book he even had in front of him. He found his eyes lifting up towards her again and again she looked back up to him. Hermione seemed annoyed now and mouthed for him to stop again, this time with the smallest hint of a smile. Draco looked back down to his book. This time when he looked up it was more to see what she would do.

Hermione glared at him and actually spoke out.

"Stop!" she called out lowly as she tried not to laugh. Draco couldn't help it he smiled and shook his head as he looked down at his book. This time when he looked up he found Hermione to already be looking at him with an expectant look on her face. Draco laughed and looked away.

Hermione didn't know what was going on with Draco but she laughed to herself. She was going to look over to him again but someone sat down across from her. She didn't realize how much her smile faded when she found Harry and Ron had sat down.

"Wother, Hermione," Ron greeted. Harry noticed she had been looking towards Malfoy.

"He bothering you?" Harry asked, glaring the Slytherin down as he gathered his things to leave.

"Not at all," Hermione said, she was watching Draco as well. She watched him leave and sighed. She hadn't even realized that Harry and Ron had been talking to her until Draco had left the hall. She turned back to them and nodded along as they told her about their day and the upcoming quidditch match like the last several months had never even happened. Hermione knew she should have been grateful, she had reprimanded Harry for bringing everything up. She sighed to herself and tried to listen.

* * *

><p>Draco left his ancient runes class and didn't want to head to his study hall. He began to wander. There was a quidditch match between RavenClaw and Gryfindor but he had no desire to watch. He already knew Ravenclaw would win by points but Potter would find the snitch first and make gryfindor victorious.<p>

He found a set of steps going up and he followed them. As far as he knew there was just storage at the top of that tower. He passed a room and stopped after passing it. He came back and saw Hermione Granger. She saw sitting in the window of the empty room. She was looking out at the grounds and had her shirt pulled up as she absent mindedly rubbed it. Draco raised an eyebrow at her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. Hermione gasped and spun around to look at him. The way she jumped she leaned out the window.

"Granger!" Draco jumped forward and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back. He ended up pulling her to her feet and against his chest. Hermione looked up to him before pulling away from him. Draco didn't try to bring her back, he let her go.

"Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me!" Hermione replied.

"Scaring you? You should be thanking me for not letting you splatter your brains all over the courtyard down there!" Draco snapped.

"You saved me did you? You scared me in the first place and then you yanked me so hard I thought my arm was going come out of its socket! I wouldn't have fallen by the by!" Hermione replied.

"Ungrateful little Gryfindor!" Draco snapped.

"Arrogant Slytherin!" Hermione replied and tried to walk past him. Draco reached out and turned her towards him.

"You alright?" He asked. Hermione looked him up and down before nodding.

"I'll be alright," She said. Draco let her go and watched her head down the steps.

Hermione paused at the bottom of the steps and looked up them. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and realized she forgot her bag up there.

"Bullocks," She cursed and started back up them. Draco met her halfway and held out her back.

"Thank you," She said and took her bag. Draco turned away from her to go back up.

"And thanks for saving me," Hermione added. Draco paused and looked back at her with a smirk.

"You're welcome Granger," He said and continued up. He got to the room she had been in and went to the window sill. He looked down to the grounds, he could see the quidditch pitch from there.

"Oh stop thinking of her! It's Hermione Sodding Granger! She punched you in the face for Merlin's sake!" Draco yelled at himself spontaneously and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"The whole bloody schools going to know about this now," Hermione sighed. Severus looked up at her. She was pacing in front of his desk.<p>

"You really think no one would have noticed?" Severus asked.

"Well you told me about several students that were pregnant in this school, I never noticed!" Hermione replied.

"Just because you didn't know doesn't mean other students didn't notice. You're dorm mates will notice soon enough," Severus said. Hermione hung her head.

"I know," Hermione grumbled.

"Why didn't you go to the match anyway? I thought Weasley managed to talk you into forgiving him," Severus replied.

"Forgiveness helps me just as much as it helps him," Hermione said.

"True, so why didn't you go and support him and Potter during their match?" Severus asked.

"Too many people, I wanted some quiet I guess. I sat on that window sill and started thinking of the baby. Of how much time until it's here, if it will be a boy or girl, what it's life will be, If I'm going to leave Hogwarts for it, or if I will send him to my parents for the first few months of its life when we should be bonding. I didn't realize I was rubbing my belly and I didn't realize anyone else would be ducking the match. Malfoy's been acting weird ever since I cursed him!" Hermione explained. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You're keeping it then? Last you spoke of it, you had decided to have it but you hadn't said anything about keeping it," Severus inquired. Hermione stopped and shrugged.

"Well, it's mine right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's certainly yours," Severus answered.

"I could do it! I could raise a child. I know I'm young but…I could," Hermione said.

"Of course you could, you don't have to convince me. Your Parents are obviously supportive, Potter and Weasley could babysit once in a while I'm sure. Then the both of you would be welcome company here in the dungeons, if you don't think I'll be a bad influence," Severus replied. Hermione laughed.

"Harry and Ron babysit?" She laughed. That idea seemed more ridiculous than imagining Severus with her child on his lap. Severus smirked himself and shook his head.

"If you want your child Hermione, no one can take it from you," He reassured her. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good, I know I probably shouldn't want it after the way it was conceived, but I can't help it," Hermione said.

"You're going to be a good mother," Severus said.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"You said Draco Malfoy has been acting strangely? He's not bothering you is he?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, not at all. He's just being obnoxious like normal but at the same time he was being nice to me..." Hermione trailed off.

"He was being nice and mean at the same time?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know... it's hard to explain. I should probably get back, I should be there when they get back from the match," Hermione said and picked her bag back up.

"Don't sound so excited," Severus replied. Hermione faked a smiled and headed out the door. Severus took a deep breath. He really hoped everything would be okay, he really hoped that Voldemort would be dead by time Hermione's child came into the world.

* * *

><p>"When are you due again?" Ron asked from across the coffee table. He, Hermione, and Harry had stayed up way past curfew. They had celebrated Gryfindors victory and everyone else had gone to bed.<p>

"About two months before graduation," Hermione told him.

"You scared to give birth?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I hadn't thought about it," Hermione answered him.

"Me Mum said after the third kid it wasn't that big of a deal anymore," Ron replied. Harry laughed.

"Oh I'm sure" Hermione retorted.

"She also said she wants to give you a bunch of baby stuff she has left over from the bunch of us," Ron said.

"That's right you're Mum is in the Order, or did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the Order and you were missing for how many weeks? Besides I told her there was no need," Ron asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Now why did you say that? I could use all the help I could get," Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"You're not keeping it…" He responded.

"I'd like to," Hermione said.

"But Mione how could you even think of it? That's a death eaters child or worse yet, it could be you-know-who's, you have to get rid of the little monster! It's bad enough you're carrying it to term," Ron exploded. Hermione looked at him in shock. She couldn't even fathom what to say. She gaped at him before sitting up from the couch and gathering her things.

"Mione?" Ron asked. She ignored him, she had to. She walked upstairs to her dorm and to her bed. She pulled back the curtains and curled up on the bed. The rest of the nights thoughts were wasted on Ron's words. At first she was angry at the harsh words Ron used, how cruel he could be but what if it was Voldemort's child? She knew Voldemort kind of got the short end of the stick when it came to childhoods but could a loving home life really have changed the animal he was? Hermione shook her head and just told herself to not think about it and get some sleep.


End file.
